Hollow
by EbonyK
Summary: Post Phantom-Rising. A fortnight to relax. But the team is splitting up. Fights, expulsions, careers, competition... Is this the opportune moment to strike? JxT
1. Chill Pill

**Really, do you think if I owned such an amazing show e.g. Class of the Titans! that I would let it go off the air? NO! I unfortunately do not own Class of the Titans. **

**I hope you enjoy this guys! Reviews - even if critical - are welcome, just please no flames! **

**Chapter One- Chill Pill **

It was a day nobody would forget anytime soon. Theresa being pushed over the edge, the God's losing their powers and fulfilling their prophecy had rushed through everyone's heads countless times. But the teenagers were given some time off. Actually, they had been given a whole fortnight to themselves, with no God interactions. Not even Athena was in the Brownstone to tell them off for what they were about to do.

After everyone had finished sculling their desired drinks, all were ready for action. Herry stood by the stereo, pumping up the bass to the techno song. And the first mattress came sliding down the stairs. On top was Atlanta, standing up, actually "surfing" the mattress. It was impressive, but when Herry chucked an orange at her face, she slipped up, landing ungracefully with a thud on the timber floor. A shriek of laughter flooded down the stairs. Her purple-haired dork was surprised his little miss could not even mattress-surf. It was finally his chance to show her up at something.

A Tarzan cry, accompanied by the masculine fist-chest beating, came sounding down the stairway. Archie stood proudly, trying to achieve a flawless ride, which of course was denied. Atlanta swiftly kicked him in the back of the leg, causing him to buckle. His face mimicked a scowl, complete with furrowed eyebrows and pouted lips. Atlanta mistakenly took pity on him, offering a hand to help him up. And with this hand, he pulled her down with his body weight. The two wrestled like lions (minus the growling) until Herry intercepted, holding one above the ground in each arm.

Odie's confidence was shaken after watching the two highly coordinated warriors of their team fail at mattress sliding. He decided to buddy-up with Neil, and both lay down on their stomachs and they hurtled down the stairs.

The ever-graceful Theresa followed the boys, surfing as Atlanta and Archie had done. She managed to complete the stairs without falling over. Yet...

Jay, whom no one was expecting to join in on such fun, came rocketing down the stairs, a brilliant smile etched across his face. This was something he had always dreamed of doing with these guys, but being so stressed and labelled as the killjoy kind of did things to your confidence. He flew over the small stages of the stairs like a rocket and tore out the door with such speed. Theresa had no escape. She soon was tumbled over on Jay's mattress, tangled with her not-so-secret-crush. Theresa tried to separate the limbs, before accidently brushing her hand against Jay's rib. He laughed and put up his hands in defence.

"Terri, stop, I'm ticklish!"

Surprised and delighted at once, Theresa broke into a huge smile. "Oh, you are?" Jay didn't even have time to move, he was pinned to the ground, Theresa attacking his rib cage with her light fingers. It was inescapable. His laughter was contagious, provoking her playful giggle. Desperate to turn the tables, Jay swiftly wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed her back onto floor. She was flustered by such a swift movement and the hunkiness that she was held down by. She could practically feel the 8-pack that was his body, pressed against her. His face was marked by a seductive smirk and two huge glistening eyes. The other spectators simply rolled their eyes at such a cliché-sight and eagerly awaited Herry's ride.

He had seen the others surfing, and decided to try something a little more fun. He had stolen Archie's skateboard helmet and a tie that belonged to Odie. The tie soon covered Herry's eyesight and the helmet was securely strapped onto his head. And away he went.

Standing up, of course, Herry went plummeting down the stairs. Such an injection of adrenaline pumped through his veins, and yet he was absolutely terrified that he could crash into something.

He shot out the end in a dramatic finish, miraculously without any bumps or bruises. After taking off the helmet and "blind-fold", he bowed repeatedly to the applauding descendants, who were stunned he had survived without a scratch.

In the lounge-room, Archie and Atlanta were fighting over which movie to watch. Archie- wanted to watch the movie _Troy, _but Atlanta wanted to watch the movie _Clash of the Titans_. The other teens were out having a drink and some food whilst the two were bickering. Archie soon stopped, looked peacefully at Atlanta and genuinely smiled, "We can watch _Clash of the Titans." _Atlanta's jaw dropped. This was so unlike Archie. Usually the other teens would have to interfere for him to back down.

He placed the DVD into the player and called the others in. Atlanta, still in a state of slight shock shuffled back towards the couch, so she was leaning against the front of it. Arch sat right next to her, so close she could smell his peppermint toothpaste. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what 'Lanta?"

"Let me watch what I want to watch?"

"It's called being nice, bout time I was," and with that he pressed his pepperminty lips to her forehead, leaving her mesmerised and dumbfounded.

The opening credits started and the other teens joined. Theresa and Jay chose the back couch, whilst Odie, Herry and Neil sat behind Atlanta and Archie, to keep things under control.


	2. Calypso Calling

**Chapter Two- Calypso Calling **

**Hello lovely people. I know, I know, this has taken me FOREVER! I'm sorry, so I am posting two chapters up. Your reviews are lovely and I get so amazingly excited when I see a notification! :D Let me know if you want to see anymore of some things, or less… R&R but no flamers! Thankyou, ~EbonyK**

The wind was howling relentlessly, knocking tables and chairs flying and sending washing all over town. It hammered at Odie's high window, sounding extremely like a pounding fist to glass, as if to deliver a message. He stirred in his bed, wondering why so early in the morning he must be waken. Scanning the room with his poor eyes, no silhouetted culprit could be found for disturbing his peaceful slumber. Reluctantly, his hand found it's way to his side table, and fumbled around for something that felt like his glasses.

Another glance around the room, with his now able vision, he realised no one was there. The wind once more pounded on his window, making him jump slightly. It sent cold shivers down his spine, making him sink deeper into his covers and sheets.

The wind seemed to dance into the room and knocked a tonne of stuff about. Odie moaned and face-palmed his head in annoyance. He grumbled, turning over to go back to sleep.

From his corkboard, a picture came loose from it's thumbtack and flew over to Odie. It flipped and fell, but managed to land upright, right near his face on the doona cover.

His hands made their way to the picture, before he noticed who it was and sighed. He had fulfilled his promise – he did go back and see her. But why did he get the feeling that his very short return was not what she was expecting?

From what he could see, the sky was a beautiful blue. The whites clouds seemed to mimic the texture of cotton-candy clouds, but did not appear to threaten rain. He looked once more at the pixelated picture. It was from Archie's PMR. He had taken it when Calypso was kissing him. He laughed, remembering how much she detested Jay and NEIL trying to leave the island. Especially Neil!

As weird and odd as it felt, he missed her. He missed the way knowing that there was someone out there, wishing for your return and willing to party 24/7 when you had.

Odie jumped up on his bed, to be granted a better look out of his window. The wind had quietened, to almost a whisper, and yet the trees were bent to an unnatural angle. They all appeared to be pointing to the sea. His intelligence let him know now that it wasn't just coincidence - this was set-up.

"Better not argue with fate. I just hope she lets me return!" He spoke to the wind. He then realised how stupid he must have looked, so he hurried to get ready.

After changing into his board shorts, slapping on loads of sunscreen, eating a very large breakfast and retrieving a life-jacket from the garage, he found a piece of paper to scribble down a note. It read, "Don't worry about me. I assure you I'm fine! I just need some RxR. I'll _hopefully_ be back soon, Odie."

He stuck his note on the group photo, which was placed above the kitchen sink. After taking one last look around, he soundlessly locked the door behind him, and set off to the beach.

Whilst it truly was a lovely day, the surf was in an absolute uproar, crashing and thrashing in all directions. Someone must have ticked off Poseidon, concluded Odie. Surfers were scarce, but sunbakers and partygoers were in no shortage of numbers.

On his walk he had already devised a plan to get to Calypso's island. He was just in need of some higher help. He figured that if she wanted him there that badly, she would be willing to assist. And if things got really bad, he would have to wait with his lifejacket and hope that Poseidon would not be too busy to save him.

He skipped over plenty of towels and sandy boards, apologizing to the few hundred of people he stepped on. Odie made his way towards the surf and strapped on his bright yellow lifejacket. With one precious last look to land, he wadded his way out through the tangled waves.

After being dumped by many sets of waves, he realised how thankful he was that his lifejacket was there to pick him back up. The few surfers who were brave enough to be out in the conditions were laughing and ridiculing in no shortage. It had taken him a while, but Odie finally had made it past the breaking point of the waves.

It was fairly difficult to swim against the pull of the water, to take him back to land, but after developing a steady rhythm, he began to make progress out to sea. The surfers were yelling after him, desperate that the boy who they were just making fun of was fulfilling a death wish. The lifejacket had just confused them further.

It wasn't long before his arms began to get tired and breath began growing short. The land was ages away and he could hardly see the buildings there anymore. With an exasperated voice, Odie yelled, "Calypso! It's Odie- I'm back! I need your help!" The wind hushed to a complete silence, and the waves were calmed to resemble glass.

He desperately spun himself around, thrashing in the water. What was wrong? Why wasn't she coming to his aid? Was he going to be left for Poseidon to kill or Athena to ground?

Out of nowhere, Calypso's island was revealed to him. Instantly, he saw her standing on the beach, waving frantically and calling out his name. A sudden burst of energy shot through his body and he began to start swimming towards the beach. He never thought he would be this happy to see her again.


	3. Fight Night

**Chapter Three- Fight Night **

**Just a quick warning, this chapter was kind of dark. Some very very very brief curse words, and an attempt of sexual assault/rape. I don't get graphic or anything, but thought I should just give you guys a heads up. **

It's been a real lousy day. First, some random bird was screeching at like 4 in the flippin' morning. Faithful, and in this case, useful, Archie opened the window and chucked his left Converse shoe at it. Second, Herry finished the box of Frosties I had my dibs on. Third, a car splashed me as it accelerated through a huge puddle, while I was walking to school! Fourth, I think Jay has his eyes on the new girl, Alena. She is extremely pretty; mid-length blonde hair, and huge baby blue eyes. But she giggles like a 5-year-old! I think he can do better. And finally, it's night-time and I missed my ride home. Now, I have to walk alone.

I'm not overally concerned. I can take care of myself. But I do get kind of creeped when rather large groups pass me. I doubt even Herry would be able to defend himself against 10 or so armed creepy nightwalkers.

Unfortunately, the road is not so well lit. There is only a streetlight every ten metres or so. Maybe if I take my mind of criminals, I won't be so freaked out!

So my physic training with Miss Persephone this afternoon wasn't too bad. She actually said I was making heaps of progress with my mind-reading abilities! I'm extremely relieved. I always feel like I'm letting the team down. My meetings have been in private and requested. If the team, or the Gods knew I was kind of disobeying the whole "No God interactions for a fortnight" they'd be quite annoyed at me I'd imagine. They'd tell me I need some relaxation. I'm pretty sure the time-out was created especially because of me. But, if we are going to defeat Cronus, I definitely need all the help I can get.

I see across the street ahead of me, a group of four guys, dressed in hoodies and long jeans. I watch them push each other about and laugh around – it's blatantly obvious they're drunk. Even from here, I can practically smell the stench of liquor on their breaths. As to avoid them, I look straight ahead and walk briskly. But sure enough, one points me out to his friend, who begins laughing.

"Hey beautiful! How's it goin?" He yells out, much to his friends' amusement. My heart has officially stopped, and my breathing is becoming panicked. I choose not to even show them eye contact and keep walking, even faster than before.

"Babe, what's happenin'? You wan' some comp'ny tonight? There's more than nuff' of us to go 'round!"

Oh no! I'm really really freaking out here. They've started to cross the street and heading straight towards me. What do I do? Jay, where are you when I need you?

I know for a fact my PMR is dead, otherwise I would have called for a ride home. It's pitch black, the next streetlight is ages away, no cars are in sight, let alone people! Except for this lovely gang.

They are within a few steps of me now, still walking on the tar. I take a little hop in my step, aiming to beat them home. I know I'm within a kilometre of the Brownstone. The houses should begin on the street in a few hundred metres. For now, it's just empty.

Unexpectedly, one forcefully grabs me by the hook of my elbow. I snap my head around and pull my arm from his hand.

"Oooh! We have a feisty red-head on our hands boys!" The bloodthirstiness look on their faces has further scared the absolute crap out of me. I never ever should have taken these extra lessons with Miss Persephone!

I push my way out of the circle they had enclosed around me. One briefly played with a long curl of my hair, and another attempted to touch my cheek with the back of his fingers. I slapped both of their hands away. Another pulled me around to face their little group. One lunged his beastly hands at my chest. My karate-mode kicked into gear, and delivered him a perfect right-hook to the jaw and a kick to the gut. He toppled over, whilst his friends stood in astonishment. I didn't have much time. I knew I would have to run.

I sprinted as fast as I could, to get anywhere from there. My heart was still not beating, but I knew if it were, it would be thumping out of my chest. The boys were now chasing after me. I could see in their minds what vile things they would do if they caught up with me. Oh, how I wish I could run like Atlanta!

Their cries and footsteps were getting louder and louder. Panic had overtaken me. I knew I would not be able to keep this up for much longer. Fighting would be an option, but even that might not see me escape.

Without warning, one boy had tackled me to the hard concrete, his body heavily pinning me. I attempted to be free of him, struggling and squirming. Finally, a kick connected, this time with his more masculine parts, and he toppled to the side in pain. They were now not as sexually driven as they were before- now they were extremely pissed. I was going to pay.

They were now hungry and vicious, and had developed a tight circle around me. I began taking kicks, hooks and jabs in any direction I could. None seemed to connect, or if it did, it didn't do any good. Two made a lunge at me and once again I was pinned on the ground. One sat on my lower back, straddling me, his disgusting hands moving up and down my waist and chest. Another was holding my outstretched arms over my head, whilst another at my feet. I let out several gut-wrenching screams. I began shrieking and sobbing, my body and mind had become overcome with such disgust and ultimate fear, and I no longer seemed to have any control.

The boy I had kicked in the crutch before stood with his feet next to my stomach, glaring down with such rage swirling through his eyes. He kicked me several times in the stomach, each time I let out a devastating groan. The pain was unbelievable. He then clasped his hands over my mouth. I tried to bite him, yet his grip remained strong.

The first boy I had attacked punched me several times in the face, before tugging sharply on my hair. His perverted hands once more made their way towards my chest, attempting to pull down the straps on my red singlet. My twisting and turning seemed to do absolutely no good. The pain from the attacks I had received, mixed with all of the overwhelming emotions of helplessness and fear had a dizzying effect on me, and I began to lose focus of reality.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" I heard someone cry. I became aware of the boy at my mouth and legs leave me. I saw a different boy fighting them, swinging punches and brilliant roundhouse kicks at each of them. The rest of the men holding me down got up and joined in the fight. I was left unguarded and unrestrained, and yet my body felt it was weighed down by a tonne of weights. My head was throbbing with such pain and my sight had become distorted.

I somewhat watched the fight progress, with the four boys attempting to hit the rescuing stranger. The gang obviously had no clue how to fight and were amateurs compared to this guy. His fists were practically chiselled to hit their jaws so hard as to do damage.

In the far distance, I could see and feel in my body, some lights approaching. It had to be a car! My hero would not be alone!

Two of the boys were toppled over on the ground, and from the looks of it, were in severe pain. One was clutching his stomach, whilst another was cradling his forearm. The other two were wildly swinging random punches at him, but he could see their predictable attacks before they happened, as was able to duck to avoid most damage.

The lights were getting closer. The brightness, I felt was really not that fluorescent, nor that close, but I knew help would be here within a matter of minutes.

The pain was throbbing all over my body. My stomach was aching from the several kicks and I could taste the unpleasant blood all through my mouth. Where one of the boys had been holding me, my wrist was pounding with severe pain.

The boys made a lunge at my hero when he was recovering from duck. They somehow managed to trip him to the ground. I heard an unbearable yet somehow familiar cry of pain and a crack or pop of a bone. Even with my distorted vision, I could see my hero, with one arm take out one of the boys balance, sending him toppling over. He was giddy and unable to stand up straight. My Superman had corked the guy's leg.

He wobbled and tottered for a while, before telling his mates to get up and scram. Most were groaning and complaining of the pain, but agreed to get up. My breathing returned. They were leaving!

The lights were unbearably bright now, and the one boy that was tottering let out a low-pitched shriek. My hero screamed, "Look out!" I heard a distinct car-screech and a scream from a young female, before a very loud thud! The boys started swearing and cursing in all sorts of words that I didn't even knew existed.

My hero crawled his way over to my side, his damaged arm clutched up against his body. I saw him pull a blue-mobile from his pocket, before dialling a 3-digit number. He requested an ambulance. Another phone call was made, this time requesting back up.

His hands were stroking my face in the gentlest way possible. I could hear his sobbing; did he think I was dead? I very slowly opened my eyes and waited for them to adjust to the overbearing brightness of the night. My hero – Jay?

His face was covered in tear-streaks and his lips were wavering. He had plenty of blood gashes and cuts on his face as well as a bruise or two already forming. It was my Jay who had come to rescue me – I knew nothing bad could happen when he was with me.

"Terri? Terri, can you hear me?" He whimpered, his voice breaking and weak. I started crying, and bawled out a "Yes". My entire body was shaking, and I noticed his was as well. I could see his shoulder was abnormal looking, and I guessed it had been dislocated. It looked as if it caused him a lot of pain.

My heart began to beat once more, even if extremely slow.


	4. The Hangover

**Chapter Four- The Hangover **

**Thankyou to my lovely reviewers – **_**PurplePeace, **_**SJ3GIRL**_**, HoneyGoddess57, Princess101855, Fates, Class of the Titans 711 - **_**and all of you guys out there who adopted me as a favourite story or author. I'm on holidays now, so updates should be a lot more frequent…. hopefully ;) RxR but again, please no flamers! Love ~****EbonyK**

Archie had his arms around a shuddering Atlanta, occasionally kissing her forehead to keep her calm; Neil hadn't peeped a word; Herry was sitting on the curb with his hands running through his hair, full of disbelief and meanwhile angry at himself for not being there to protect her. The entire team was horrified. They were still processing what they had been told by a troubled Jay.

Theresa was sitting upright in the back of an ambulance, being checked over by paramedics. So far they had taped her wrist and were applying band-aids on cuts found all over her head and stomach. She did not at all look as fine as she was proclaiming. Her beautiful face was covered in purple bruises, her hair a tangle and her fragile arms were clutching a heat-pack to her crumpled stomach.

Jay was in a second ambulance, but his eyes never left hers. He was so terrified- he swore never to let her leave his sight again. Two paramedics were processing what to do with his shoulder. They warned and told him that it "popping it back in" would hurt, but the pain would gradually begin to disappear. Jay gritted his teeth and nodded. They pulled back his arm, and almost instantaneously, an awful and loud howl of pain escaped his cut lips. Albeit they were right- the physical pain soon died away. But he knew that the pain in which was killing him was a combination of both guilt for not protecting her and the sickening feeling of what would have happened, and not the damages to his body.

The boy who had been hit by the car had been rushed to New Olympia hospital. His name was Sam. He had a very severe head injury and a broken collarbone. Even though Jay felt just pure disgust towards him, he also felt awful about what had resulted.

The paramedics had taped around his shoulder and also around his right wrist- apparently he had fractured it.

Hera soon appeared, looking as solemn and as stern as always. With her thin-lipped smile and squinty eyes, she brushed away the paramedics and their concerns. She nodded to them several times, before she was left alone with Jay.

"Jay….. we have some issues we need to discuss. I understand this incident must be hard on you," she pauses, taking a deep breath and posting a rather reluctant look on her face.

"The boy who was hit by the car – Sam Rutherford – is in a critical condition, one which he might not come out of. His parent's are at his side in the hospital. They wish to press charges against you. The other boys have told the police a rather _different_ version of the story than what you have explained. They say you were drunk and attacking Theresa. When they tried to help her, you attacked them unprovoked and pushed Sam into an oncoming car." Jay's face lit up with rage. How indecent of those creeps!

"Sam hasn't been able to "confirm" what his friends have said, but his mother and father strongly believe their story to be the truth." She looked down at her Gladiator shoes, eyes swimming with deep regret. Jay knew whatever was coming next was going to be extremely painful. Wait; was that a tear-drop in the corner of her eye?

"Jay…you have not the money to pay the cost of the charges laid against you. Neither do we. You're parents are not to know who you are, or your destiny. To ask them would be wrong. But it seems to be the only escape from this. We can help ease the burden slightly. Some funds we raise can be used to assist you, and your bank account must be added but we will also need to write to your parents, explaining you need some extra coverage for astronomical equipment."

"Well great! Thank you Hera. I would never have asked, but my family would not have been able to take the brunt of the cost on their own. I still can't believe they.." "Jay," Hera cut him off. She actually was crying now. Not the type of sobbing where one's body shakes, just two crystal tear drops, racing down her inexpressive face.

Jay tilted his head, like a gorgeous puppy dog. "This has to be bad news. Otherwise, it wouldn't be so hard to say…"

"The cost the God's has raised has been to pay for your accommodation, education, training, weapons, government damage control and other necessities to make you feel at home here in New Olympia."

"I don't understand…." Jay was trying to read between the lines, to solve her dilemma. Nothing was making sense.

"To pay for your costs, your application has been terminated. You are hereby…. expelled from New Olympia and are no longer a part of the seven." She turned her back to him almost immediately, brushing off the flowing tears. This was so incredibly hard.

Jay couldn't breathe. The world around him spun slowly and inaudibly. His heartbeat was all that he could hear. It thumped along slowly with excruciatingly long pauses, and vibrated his entire body. His hands and legs were shaking like an old man. _Expelled? What? How does that work? We are the seven, prophesied to defeat old man Cronus….. The prophecy would be broken and he would have won? Expelled? How could I be .. expelled? _

"I…..I…. I don't understand….How? The seven?" He managed to spit out.

"If I'm… expelled," the word tasted so utterly foul in his mouth, he gagged to say it, "who will lead the seven? ….Where am I to go? I can't go home. You've just sent a rather large cheque requesting college funds from my parents?" His sadness and defeat had morphed into a monster of rage, awfully pissed off at the gang but now the Gods. _How could they? After all I've done for them! Saved the world from an evil tyrant, countless times. They sit there, and use us like we're chess pieces. They have no involvement in battle, yet have the authority and the stupidity to rid the leader? _His mind was beyond lost and confused, now spinning out of control of messages of hate and disgust.

"Jay, I don't know anymore." Hera turned around. She shook her head, overwhelmed with pity and sadness for this poor boy. Jay was the closest to her of the seven and she had grown extremely fond of him. She didn't think this was fair at all, but this was what she had been instructed by the others.

"I suppose Odie will be the leader. Maybe we were wrong… Perhaps there was another member destined to be in the seven. There are plenty more descendants, just finding the right one is the hard part. I am, so sorry Jayson." [A/N I thought it would be cute if his full name was Jayson, and spelt that way. But only Hera and his mother use it :D) Hera wished him good luck and disappeared.

Meanwhile, Theresa was somewhat trying to talk to her friends. She would ask simple and innocent things like, "What's on TV tonight?" or "Have any of you finished your trigonometry homework?" She only ever received one-word answers. They were afraid of saying something wrong or inappropriate. She saw their worries and decided to keep fairly quiet.

Jay sat and watched Theresa. He took in everything- her gentle, poised movements, the beauty of her face, her bewitching smile, and those shining turquoise eyes. He could clearly remember the coconutty fragrance of her hair, when she was up against him.

"I love you Theresa…." He whispered with one last longing look. Then he disappeared behind the ambulances and the police cars, away from the scene of the crime and the Brownstone. Away from chaos and heartbreak. He was going AWOL.

**Believe me, I'm sorry to do that. I love Jay 3 Next chapter will be away from the accident and more on Archie and Atlanta. Bit of a twist there though…. :) I hope you're enjoying this…. ~Ebony K xox**


	5. Plan B

**Chapter Five- Plan B **

**So…. sorry about that! Archie + Atlanta this chapter, and a new character. I hope you enjoy! Please RxR! I love them and they inspire me to write more! **

**~EbonyK**

Theresa and Herry were journeying in the ambulance to New Olympia hospital for a more thorough check-up and over-night observation. Herry had quite forcefully insisted that he would be alongside her.

Archie, Atlanta and Neil returned rather glum to the Brownstone. None of them had even noticed Jay's disappearance. It wasn't that they didn't care for him, just the events of the past 24 hours had taken a toll and their conscience was fast asleep.

All were insanely tired and without a moment's hesitation, were all heading towards up the stairs, and eventually to their rooms for a peaceful slumber. Neil pushed past a stumbling Archie and a yawning Atlanta, insisting on receiving as much beauty sleep as possible.

Outside their adjacent rooms, Archie and Atlanta stood facing each other. Archie couldn't help but smile- _she's so beautiful… _Atlanta was nervous- _do I have something on my face? _She started patting around her mouth and cheeks in case something was renting her features. Her nervousness made him do that sweet chuckle of his.

Archie paced forward and softly stroked her cheek with the back of his two fingers. Atlanta caught his wrist mid-stroke. "What the hell Archie?"

Archie was beyond confused. "Um…. I take it you don't like me doing that?"

"No… no I don't."

"Ok …. well…. goodnight then." His eyes were frantically reading her expressions, trying to find a reason there to stay. But her stone cold glare made him want to run and hide under the covers.

"I love you Atlanta…" trying to get some emotion out of her. Although at the moment, he couldn't understand what was eating her, he still loved her- always had, always would.

They stood motionless for about a minute. Archie was becoming more and more confused. He finally cracked a smile, "This is usually the part where you say "I love you too.'"

"…I don't."

There was a slight silence. "You… don't?" Archie voice croaked.

Atlanta nodded, "I don't love you Archie."

Upon hearing those words, Archie's mind went into oblivion. Crazy images and nightmares began appearing before him, her voice taunting him with the words that he feared the very most.

"Umm... What about the whole thing after Scamander? (a/n Wasn't entirely sure of spelling!) Or the other day, watching the movie? The constant flirting game we do? Today, at the accident? No? Are you… are you not satisfied? Am I just not good enough?" He found himself speaking more doubts and fears from his nightmares.

"It's just… I…I"

"You're what?"

"I think you'd be better "best-friend material" than "boyfriend"…. If we did try, I'm petrified that I won't be what you were expecting. That when we break-up we won't be as close as friends as we are now…"

Archie chuckled, not because he found it amusing, but because he could see the irony.

"You're scared? After defeating minotaurs, giants, humongous crabs and a whole other load of crap, you're seriously telling me that you are afraid of going to the next level?" He had begun to raise his voice. Atlanta was being humiliated and at an increasing decibel. Neil was likely to hear.

"Whatever… ok? I'm finished. Goodnight." A very defeated Archie stormed off to bed. He tossed and turned all night long as he realised that his nightmare's had come true. _"Not boyfriend material"_ boomed in his ears, accompanying his restless slumber.

Atlanta, on the other hand hadn't even shut her eyes. Voices stormed through her mind, telling her what she should have said, what she should have done. _In the morning, I'll go and apologize and tell him that I want to give us a go. _

The next morning, after Atlanta had finished preparing for school, she ducked across the hall to Archie's room. It was surprisingly empty. Archie was not usually an early riser. Rather reluctantly, Atlanta gulped down her breakfast and skated to school.

Archie in fact had risen very early that morning, as he was rather bored from attempting to sleep. He decided he should prepare early and walk via the park on his way to school.

Today he had a history test on Ancient Greek mythology. Usually one would wager the descendants to be sublime at this topic, but Archie was having awful trouble trying to remember which child came from which lover and so on. In fact, he was so mesmerised by studying his textbook that he forgot to watch where he was walking. Within moments, there was a collision. Books were flying in all directions, along with loose pages of study notes.

Archie started clambering all of the other person's books and pages together.

"I am so sorry about that. I'm usually not this clumsy, it's just I have a test and-"

Archie stopped rambling and looked up. The girl he had bumped into could pass for a Grecian goddess. She had long blonde curly locks, and naturally olive skin. Her eyes were a beautiful baby blue and silver braces ornamented her amused smile. Archie had this wide-eyed glare and curious smirk on his face. He'd loved Atlanta for much too long, and now the market was officially open. He could actually look at other girls and think they were pretty. He could DATE!

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." She looked down at his books. "The Greek Gods, huh? History class or special interest?" she questioned as she helped him collect and sort between their papers.

"Urgh… I guess you could say both? But yeah, I have a history test on the ancestry this morning. I'm not doing so well," he gave off a slight chuckle.

Both stood up and juggled each other's books and papers. Once each had their according books and sheets, they gazed at each other awkwardly. Archie stood forth and offered his hand, "I'm Archie."

"Penny." She looked down at her wristwatch and bit her lip. "You don't happen to attend Olympia High, do you?"

"Yes, actually. You're a transfer?" She nodded with a smile. _Man! She is so pretty! _

"Do you need some help finding your way around?"

"If you don't mind? I was actually trying to find the school now. Some bald guy with sunglasses by a stand said to take a short-cut through the park, but I think he was pulling my leg." _A bald guy with sunglasses? At a stand?... Oracle? _

"Sure thing! It's no problem. I was somewhat headed there, whilst trying to cram-study."

"Maybe I could help you. Who are you trying to figure out?"

They continued to stroll through the park, with Penny testing Archie on different relationships of heroes and Gods. Archie was feeling a hell of a lot more confident, now that someone could actually make sense of all the textbook's confusion.

Archie had found out a little about Penny. Both her mother and father were Greek, but moved to New Olympia for her father to develop his photography career. She had once lived in Paris, again for her father's work. And was an only child.

They arrived outside the school gates when the bell chimed. Both casually made their way up the stairs, before Archie instructed her to homeroom.

"Hey, if you need any help getting out of the park again or just want to hang out, here's my number." He handed her a slip of paper.

Penny performed a little giggle, and her cheeks blushed a slight pink. _Man, I love her laugh! _She lent over and gently kissed his right cheek, before wishing him good luck and walking into her class. Archie was left defenceless, and was having a difficult time remembering how to breathe. He hadn't felt like that in such a long time. _Is this my chance to get over Atlanta? _Herry accidentally knocked into him, and dragged him to class.

Archie aced his Ancient History test, and he knew that he owed her. He appreciated all of the little things that she had taught him, to help him remember.

_Okay, so… do I see if she wants to go out? Nah… she probably has millions of guys, drooling in the line at her feet. I'd be a sucker to think that she could like me… _

"Archie! Can you hear me?" Penny appeared in front of him, her head cocked and waving her hand frantically in his face. He shook his head out of the trance and stuttered, "Sorry…. just, urgh… a bit distracted is all… I aced my history test! Thanks for your help. Couldn't have done it without you…" She shot me a smile, "Well done! You didn't really need me though, I didn't help _that_ much."

"Are you kidding? It's amazing I can still remember the relationships, and it's 6 hours later!"

Penny blushed slightly at Archie's insistence for flattery. Both walked down the front steps of the school, until Archie pulled Penny to a stop at the bottom. She turned to him, puzzled. "Do you want to go out to dinner? Just once? As a thank you." He spoke with such confidence and strength, Archie was unsure of himself. Usually, at the sight of Atlanta, he fell into a puddle of goo.

"Sure! Um, I'm free tonight?"

"Sweet. Well I'll swing by your place at around 7 and have you back by 11!" He chuckled. They both smiled and parted.

"Ok, it was definitely not as funny as when you spilt your drink on the waiter!" She burst out in hysterics. Archie shook his head, through fits.

"No way! It was nothing compared to when your pasta went flying across and got in that lady's hair! She was furious!" Both lent on each other for support. It was around half-past ten, and Archie had stopped outside the Brownstone. It was the time of night when everything is about 600-times-more-hilarious than during the day.

Archie had received a call from Herry, who had returned home to the Brownstone. Penny insisted on being introduced to his housemates. She was so intrigued that not one of them lived with their parents.

Both recovered from their fit of laughter and pulled themselves out of his car. He pulled her hand and she spun towards him. He stood up on his tiptoes and kissed her forehead. (A/N, not planning for Penny to be taller than Archie, just thought it would be cuter!)

"Thank you, for your help and an unforgettable evening." Her eyes were sparkling with happiness, in the pale moonlight.

"It's I who should thank you. I haven't had a day like this in a long time."

There was a pause, filled with slight awkwardness. They're bodies were awfully close, but they didn't know what to do next. Archie instead gently slipped her hand into his once more and pulled her towards the front door.

Archie curled his hand to a fist and made the motion to bang on the wooden door. Before he could complete the action, the door swung wide opened, revealing a crouched Herry and Neil. Their expressions were priceless.

"So Archie…. who's your friend?" Neil's voice rang out, like a song. Archie swallowed nervously, before looking up at Penny. Atlanta walked casually into the background.

"Everyone. This is Penny."

**Woooh! :) I know some of you would kill me for doing that, but it's all part of the lovely plan! Next chapter will be a bit of Odie on Calypso's island, before looking at how Atlanta is holding up. **

**Review if you wanna say something! **


	6. Seventh Heaven

**Chapter Six- Seventh Heaven**

**Hi! So this was a bit quicker than usual! Shorter chapter but hopefully means I can finish Chapter Seven quickly! Loved your reviews! :) **

**~EbonyK **

The sun was coming to a crisp end, with Odie and Calypso soaking up the last of the rays on the beach. They were each drinking the delicious milk from a cracked coconut, accessorised with a curly straw and little umbrella. Odie chuckled at the clicheness of it all.

"I'm really glad I came here. You're exactly what I need." She took off her sunglasses in a look of disbelief and looked deep into his chocolate puppy-dog eyes. She pouted her lips and took another sip of her drink, "Took you long enough." She giggled.

Their adventure had involved of running through the lushness of the forest, checking out all the hidden waterfalls and wildlife. They played hide 'n' go seek for hours, which Calypso owned at because she knew the best spots to disappear into. They later played beach volleyball, dozed off in the hammocks strung between the palm trees and swam in the coolness of the water. Odie was definitely relaxed.

He sighed to himself, thinking of how much of a difference this little holiday had made. "If only the guys could see me now…" he whispered to himself. Calypso looked at him, confused. "Are you not having fun?"

Odie jerked towards her, "Are you kidding? I've had the time of my life! This has been one of the best holidays ever! It's just… when I'm with my friends, I'm not very… relaxed. I become tense and uptight. They haven't really seen me chilled out. At all." He took a deep breath and wondered how they were doing.

"Odie!" Calypso screamed. Cronus had grown to 100-times his usual size and was walking through the water, which came up to his elbows. He looked at Odie and performed that very very evil laugh of his.

"Leave her alone, Cronus!" Odie screamed, his muscles tensing as he stood, extremely drenched on her beach.

"Or what? _You'll _come and get me?" He bellowed once more, throwing his head back in laughter.

"I'm one of the seven. You can't defeat us."

"But you see, dear Odie, as you said "us". Where are your dear companions now? Maybe I can't defeat the seven. But I can certainly annihilate you, one at a time."

He clicked his fingers and the waters began to swirl, in the formation of a whirlpool. He bellowed once more, before intensifying the waters, by mimicking the swirling of the water with his scythe.

Odie screamed out to Calypso, who was powerless. As the waters engulfed and spun her, she was beginning to become more and more difficult to spot. Her head bobbed up and down occasionally, her arms flailing in all directions. Odie attempted to step into the waters, but Cronus had a power he could not defy. The mere touch of the seawater sent him hurling back to the ground with a thud. What could he do?

Suddenly, he saw before him an image, a hallucination of sorts. Except from this he knew that it was real. It had a sort of energy about it.

It showed New Olympia. He looked and found his friends, playing around in the park. Everything looked normal, perhaps too much so. Several large crashes were heard and the screams of young women. People were fleeing everywhere. The heroes themselves shrieked and crumpled to the ground in fear. Another giant, the same sort of size as Cronus, paraded the streets. It's lasers, fire-blasters and a whole lot of other nasty weapons attacked the people.

The being was huge, yet extremely beautiful. She was tanned, tall. Had long-locks of gold thread. Her wicked laughter revealed a smile, distinguished by silver braces.

Odie studied this character, trying to absorb every detail. He watched as she stamped through the streets, laughing and shooting all the more. She took one look at the heroes, before taking out a flame-thrower and blasting them to ash. Not one of them was left. His friends – dead.

Odie screamed. The pain in his chest was unbearable. This couldn't possibly be true!

"Odie! I told you I'd win. But you were selfish. And insisted on a "holiday" to help you relax. You didn't even care about the others. And now you will suffer." Cronus' voice boomed.

The mirage disappeared. He turned to where Cronus had been. He too was gone. The water had somewhat calmed from its previous state. Calypso wasn't there.

Thunderclouds boomed behind him, with occasion flashes of lightning. The rain hit within two minutes, washing away his flowing tears.

"Odie!" Calypso screamed. Odie gasped and pushed her away. His eyes streaked open and looked around at his surroundings. There was no Cronus, no mirage, no chaos, and no death. It took a moment before realisation kicked in. _It was just a dream, it was only a dream! _

"Calypso!" He screamed out, realising what had happened. He grabbed at her, and pulled her close, into an unbreakable hug. He rolled back over, panting. He spent quite a while there, inhaling and exhaling deeply, as if it were routine. Calypso was extremely worried, and was eyeing him off. She couldn't fully comprehend what had just happened.

Odie got up slowly, and lightly stepped over to the water's edge. Nervous, he edged his toes closer and closer, until a tiny wave splashed him. His body tensed with goosebumps, but finally could come to terms that it was only a dream.

The boom of a thundercloud way in the distant shouted, snapping Odie's head over his shoulder. A violent storm was brewing to the south. The seas were starting to become restless.


	7. Poker Face

**Chapter Seven- Poker Face**

"Everyone, this is Penny!"

"We know…" the gang answered. Their tone reached new levels of monotonous, and startled Hera. She looked around at Zeus, Persephone, Ares and Hermes and scratched her head. _How on Olympus could they know? _

"What exactly is she doing _here_?" Atlanta interrogated. She didn't understand why yet _another_ mortal would be introduced to the gods.

"Penny is the new member of the team," Hermes giggled. He fluttered around happily, ticking off things to do on his check-list. _Introduced Penny to the team – CHECK! And now- Aphrodite's laundry. _

"Excuse me, but the last time I checked we only needed seven?" Neil inquired. He liked the team the way it was, although Penny did look to be his type of person. _Wait a minute? __**My**__ type of person? Neil only loves NEIL! _

"We decided that you need all the help you can get. With Jay…" Hera paused. She looked deeply remorseful. She did not want to say, _expelled, _because none of the teens knew. She could hardly begin to imagine the uproar that would create, if word got out. "With Jay _gone, _Odie on RxR and Theresa's impairment –"

"Hang on! She's not _impaired - _she's shaken! Don't talk about her like she's got some sort of disease or disability!" Atlanta spat. This whole new deal with Penny and Archie, and Theresa recovering, she was feeling the strain. She connected eyes with Artemis, who cocked her head to the side and gave her a quizzical glare.

"Sorry… You were saying?"

"… The team needs whatever help it can receive."

"Are we just dragging in randoms, or holding auditions?" added Neil. He shared a shy smile with Penny, who found his comment amusing.

"Penny is the descendent of both Perseus and Andromeda."

Archie's eyes widened. He couldn't believe his luck! "So what's her quality? Good-looks?" He smirked. The god's and Atlanta looked repulsed.

Neil raised his hand and chirped, "Sorry! Already taken!" He went back to adjusting his hair in his golden mirror.

"Much alike her two ancestor's, Penny is brave and does not back down in times of trouble. This should indeed be most helpful. We've already tested her in a number of hypothetical simulations, and she has passed with flying colours."

"Welcome to the team." Archie grinned.

Penny looked around nervously, and delivered a fake smile. _What have I gotten in to? _

Atlanta was glad for Sunday's. She had awoken at 5 in the morning to go for a very long "run" through the park. Waking up this early allowed her to rush at her natural speed, and not the "stroll" she compared others too. She had listened to all of her tunes and arrived back at the Brownstone around 8-ish.

As she gently let herself in, she realised she didn't have to be so politely quiet. It sounded as if the rest of the gang were already up, and chatting in the kitchen. Atlanta creeped forward, with the most puzzled look etched on her face. She pulled out her headphones and rounded the corner.

"Atlanta, hey! Do you want some breakfast?" Penny smiled, and showed her a huge stack of ready-made pancakes. Her eyes glazed over at the boys – Herry was stuffing in as many pancakes as he could, before turning his plate towards the sizzling bacon and eggs. Archie was content with just two slices of toast with maple syrup. _Ha! I bet she didn't have to make him that! Little Miss Fancy Pants suddenly turn chef. _

"Lannie. You want some French toast? Penny makes it with her own syrup. It's the best!" Atlanta's stomach flopped downwards several storeys, and grumbled, not with hunger, but with these weird unhappy emotions she didn't recognise.

"Urgh, no thanks. I'm not really that hungry." Atlanta turned around and headed towards the stairs. There, making his way down was Neil.

"Neil? … What on earth are you doing up so early?... And showered… And _dressed_?" Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and looked towards him, startled.

"Ha! And you thought I was up this early because of _food! _No, I have a life-changing photo-shoot at 8."

Atlanta looked down at her watch. "Urgh... Neil? It's already 8:30?"

"_I know! _That's why I'm leaving now! Geez!"

And so, Neil picked up his _satchel _(man-bag), grabbed his keys and practically strutted out the door. Atlanta shook her head, confused, before looking back at the group. Archie had maple syrup from his new batch of pancakes dripping down his lips. Penny had positioned her lanky body over the bench, and was licking and kissing it off his face. Atlanta stomach gurgled in that way when you're about to vomit. She sprinted up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Her head remained over the toilet bowl for a couple of minutes until the feelings of repulsion had somewhat decreased. She stood up and checked herself out in the colossal mirror, Neil had insisted on purchasing.

Her hair was pinned up into a messy but practical top-notch. Her navy blue sports-bra perfectly matched the insanely tight athletic shorts Theresa insisted she wore, so show off her "hot and toned legs". She ran her nimble hands over her stomach, playing with the natural contours.

"Why aren't I girly?" She whispered to herself, her eyes burning into the reflection she saw in front of her. Everything about her was practical, comfortable and plain. She never dressed to impress, unless forced upon by Theresa. _Theresa. She's girly… Would she… mind? _

Although she tried hard to resist, Atlanta soon found herself inside Theresa's wardrobe. She at first felt awkward and uncomfortable, looking at dress after dress after skirt after lingerie. She grabbed a few items and ran back to the bathroom.

The first was a delicate and very plain blue dress. It was around knee-length, so it showed off Atlanta's chiselled calve-muscles quite well. The next was a little red polka-dot number, complete with bright stiletto's. Atlanta could remember when Theresa wore this to the school's 50's night. The amount of guys in the room checking her out had made Jay even more stressed. She chuckled at their naivety.

She tried on a few more girly dresses, before staring at the last item. It was one that Theresa had given Atlanta for a present, but had never before dared to try on. Black lacy lingerie – she remembered how red her face went as she pulled it out of the box in front of the boys on her birthday. She could also remember how awkward Herry made it with his humiliating comments of "Nice job!" and "We know who's getting some tonight", whilst nudging Archie with his elbow.

It felt odd – not only the material and the entire sexiness of the piece, but the fact that she was actually trying it on. _Why?_ _This has been sitting there for months now… What's happening to me? Why am I trying on bazillions of girly dresses? BLACK LINGERIE! This isn't me! _

Atlanta compromised, and dressed in a short red skirt and a strappy black singlet. She piled all of the borrowed clothes in their rightful wardrobe, all except the lingerie. It found it's new home under Atlanta's bed, waiting for the day that she would be "woman" enough to wear it.


	8. The Aching

[Hollow – Chapter Eight – The Aching]

Hi! Ok, last chapter, really _really_ was awful, and I apologize. I'm not good at writing Atlanta. Hopefully now things will pick up, starting with Theresa. Thank you for your kind reviews!

~EbonyK

I practically skipped to the door, and flung it open. I couldn't wait to see him again. And I was slightly perplexed as to why he hadn't visited he at the hospital. It had been 21 hours since I last gazed at him in the ambulance – not that I was counting…

I needed to thank my hero, my love. Did I ever tell him? I don't even recall what I had said, what I had done. Does he even know how much I love him?

Herry placed both hands on my shoulders and told me to calm down. He had been really helpful when I was in the hospital. He actually got mad a couple of times at the doctors, when no one had saw to me for over 4 hours. It was an amazing sibling-like love, and I was extremely grateful.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" I sung out. A few patters of footsteps paraded down the stairs. The first face I saw was Neil's – covered in green goo and cucumbers mind you. Soon enough, almost the entire gang was gathered, plus one - a strange blonde girl, with her arms wrapped around an awkward Archie.

"You must be Theresa! My name's Penny. It's really great to meet you," she chirped. There was something too rehearsed about that line – I doubt it was really a pleasure to meet me. I smiled and repeated the platitude line of reply.

I glanced around – Atlanta, Odie and Jay were all mysteriously missing, much to my sorrow. All I wanted to do was run and cuddle Odie, kiss the absolute hell out of Jay and beg Atlanta to explain why some girl was hugging her man? Something was going on, and no one wanted to tell me. It was way too quiet.

"Where is everyone?" I began moving around the house, calling out for the absentees. I glanced up the stairs and heard no movement. The lounge rooms were empty, as was the kitchen. Archie stopped me from spinning around, and held my one good hand.

"I don't get it. Where are they?" I shifted my eyes at all of them, but most were avoiding my naïve gaze and were instead awkwardly looking down. My gut churned. Something was wrong.

"Odie has gone to visit Calypso. We don't know when he'll be back."

"When did he leave?"

"Yesterday morning. You were at hockey practise when we found the note."

More silence. No one wanted to say what had happened. Odie was in the clear – nothing was obviously wrong with him. That only left Atlanta or Jay. Perhaps both.

"Atlanta?" "She's up in her room."

I didn't understand… Lana's my best friend. Why wouldn't she come to see me home? Why didn't she reply when I begged her name? Why was she solituding herself from her friends?

"What's going on? What the hell happened?"

No one wanted to answer.

"Jay's gone."

I shook my head. I must have misheard. "Excuse me?"

"Jay," Archie paused, tightening his grip on my hand. "He left. Straight after the look-over with the ambulances, he just vanished. No one has any idea where he is. He's not answering his PMR, and Odie isn't here to track it."

I inhaled sharply. It was as if someone had punctured my lungs. I couldn't breathe. I ripped my hand from Archie's deceiving grip in disgust. How could they have lost him?

My vision was blurry, due to being fogged up with a layer of tears. The inside of my head was like an out-of-control jukebox – replaying conversations and selective dialogue over and over again. "Gone". "Vanished". "No idea when he'll be back." "Don't know where he is". "Jay's gone". "Jay left". "Jay's gone".

I needed to throw up. My body couldn't hold itself up any longer. I was so weak, so vulnerable, and there was nothing I could do. I collapsed to the ground, in a bundle of bones. My friends rushed to my fall and tried to console me. Herry was stroking my face and hair, trying to calm my hyperventilating. Penny was biting her nails, standing in the corner. Atlanta burst down the stairs with Archie. She came over hold my one good hand.

"Terri, c'mon. It's me… Just calm down. We'll work everything out… I promise." I rapidly nodded my reply, and attempted to control the uncontrollable.

"Herry, it's been 4 days. She hasn't spoken to anyone since she collapsed. Hasn't left her bedroom, unless to voluntarily puke in the toilet! This isn't normal."

"I know! But the last 4 days haven't been normal! She's gone through a hell of a lot, and Jay abandoning her doesn't help."

"He didn't abandon just _her. _He abandoned all of us. He owes us some damn good answers when we find him," Archie called as he waltzed into the room to join Herry and Atlanta. There was no Penny on his arm. It provided Atlanta with a slight ease.

"What can we do?" All paused. All shook their heads.

"No idea."

My iPod was on full blast. I needed to block out my emotions and just listen to theirs. For the past two days, my playlist and broodings had been on a continuous shuffle.

My face and eyes were raw from crying. 4-day-old mascara stained my ghostly pale cheeks. My fingers bled from where the nails had been bitten down too far. I must look a wreck.

Atlanta or Herry occasionally check up on me – asking if I want food or any other comfort item. When forced, full-cream fatty chocolate ice cream is the only thing I'll swallow, before regurgitating it an hour later.

A piano ballad began to play. Before I knew it, before I could stop it, I hear the beautiful voice, as she whispers the screams of my heart.

"_Watching stars without you, my soul cried…_

_Heaving heart is full of pain_

_Oh, oh, the aching."_

The tears torrent once more. I didn't think I had anything left.

"Why did he leave? I needed him, and he just left! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?" I screamed, thrashing things around the room. Photo frames, books, papers, jewellery, everything was scattered or destroyed.

I am nothing without him.

"_Where are you now? Where are you now?"_

"Shut-up! I get it! He's gone!" I lunge myself at my speakers. I yank my iPod out of the socket and throw it at the nearest wall.

I scream as I rock backwards and forwards. The pain of the attack was nothing compared to his hell.


	9. Paris Calling

_Woooh! Loved your reviews! =) Thanks again! Sometimes the "time-dividers" don't appear and it's really frustrating and confusing. Sorry! AND the gorgeous song from last chapter (I accidentally forgot to credit) was "Kissing You" by Desiree. ~EbonyK_

* * *

"Sexy Neil. Cmon. Make us want it. Oh! Nice. Ok, ok keep that pose. Great. To the left. And… done!" The director clapped his hands together with a look of satisfaction. Their photo-shoot was advertising men's cologne.

Over the past years spent with the other teens, Neil had begun to find modelling more and more ridiculous. Finally he could see how conceited the modelling industry was. He understood that sometimes he was a little _too_ much like his ancestor, but he deeply enjoyed maddening his friends with his ridiculous comments and golden-boy attitude.

"Ok great work Neil. There's a lady here who would like to talk to you." The director gestured over to a cold looking woman, a very forced smile upon her botoxed face.

"Hello Mr Maverick, how do you do?" She held out her hand for him to shake.

"I'm wonderful, superb actually… Who are you?"

"My name is Martha. I'm with an organisation called I.M.E - International Model Exchange. Perhaps you've heard of us before?" He shook his head nonchalantly.

"We run a cooperative program with several other countries. It's very similar to a high-school-student exchange. But models from our country choose one of the others selected. For 1-2 years, they live and model there. It's a brilliant opportunity to earn international fame and identity. We've noticed your talent and extreme potential in many different instances… Our most popular destinations are Paris, Milan, New York and Melbourne. You can keep whatever money you earn. Hotels and other necessities are all accommodated for in your bill." She paused, looking up from her busy clipboard. "Are you at all interested in this program, Mr Maverick?" Her sugary lips upturned into a wide Cheshire-grin, and she battered her eyelashes furiously. She knew she had him interested.

It was Neil's dream. For years, he would picture his name and face posted on billboards in Times Square, Milan, London and most importantly – Paris. This was an opportunity of a lifetime!

It _was _his dream. Before he had any friends. Before the prophecy and before Cronus. The time before he had begun to _really_ feel alive.

"I'm afraid it's a 'no'. I would otherwise, but... I'm part of a much bigger plan, and I'm needed here at home." He ran his nimble fingers through his glossy hair. _This was the right decision… right?_

She nodded, but was a little taken back. _This was the first time a model has ever refused._

"Really? Are you sure you wouldn't like some time to think things through?"

He knew that if he were given any more time, he'd jump at it, and most likely regret it.

"Jeez… I've made my decision lady. Do you mind? I have places to go, people to see." He shrugged her off with the wave of a hand.

"Ok. Well, I'm going to leave you a package brochure just in case this "big plan" of yours doesn't entirely work out. My phone number is written on the top. The next group will be sent out this Friday. Good day Mr Maverick." She placed down the papers, spun on her heels and left.

Neil was left with the package and that curious feeling in his stomach. He thought he had made the right decision – _but why did it feel so wrong?_

* * *

"Atlanta? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Penny anxiously squeezed her hands and bit her bottom lip.

Atlanta spun on her heel of the bottom stair, with an obvious sign of displeasure written across her face. "Yeah, make it quick. I've got some things I need to do."

"I know. You always run upstairs at the sight of me." Penny steps forward. "I can't help get the feeling you don't like me very much." She paused, silently hoping Atlanta would deny it. _Great_. "I knew pleasing all of Archie's friends was almost impossible, but I wanted it to work. If only you knew how much he raves on about you all, how much you all mean to him, you'd know how much I want to feel welcomed amongst the gang. I've tried, honestly. But I can never get to you." She sighed, looking extremely troubled.

Atlanta swallowed quite a large gulp, and felt the beginnings of guilt in her stomach. She reminded herself why she disliked Penny so much – the fact that she was so utterly perfect and had taken her Archie away. Why didn't her feelings of hate comfort her?

"I know you and Archie are best friends, and were practically inseparable. I just can't see why we couldn't be friends. You seem like an amazing girl and I'd love to hang out." Her eyes were deep and honest, with a slight hint of a puppy-dog-stare. Atlanta fought against her inner demons to fake a smile, and nod her head. "Yes. I suppose we could." She managed to mumble.

Archie spun around the corner of the kitchen, and noticed Atlanta and Penny talking – a first. Were his eyes deceiving him? Were they talking..._civilly_? He joined them.

"Hey. Lanta," their eyes met, "it's good to see you." Archie's face boasted a dorky grin. Atlanta couldn't help feeling she had one as well. "You too Arch."

He bent down to whisper in Penny's ear. "We need to leave if we're gonna catch that movie." She looked hopefully up at Atlanta, "Would you like to come too? We're seeing _Love's Wedding_." She kissed Archie on the cheek.

Atlanta froze and almost gagged at display of affection and the thought of attending a movie with the loved up couple. "Really… really… not." She quickly spun on her heel and ran to her room.

Penny's shoulders fell – she thought she'd made some ground with Atlanta. "Don't take it personally, Pen. Lanta's greatest nemesis is _chick flicks_. She'd rather spend her day fighting giants." Even so, Archie even felt a sting from Atlanta's swift rejection. Still, she shouldn't have to bore herself to tears with him during what promised to be such a demoralising movie.

* * *

Neil was singing to himself in the bathroom, attempting to erase the dreadful cologne he modelled not 2 hours ago. Although slightly pained, he was rather proud of himself for declining the opportunity. He knew he was part of the prophesy and part of the gang – however much they'd refuse it, they needed him.

Atlanta stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door - unawares it was occupied. She pressed her back to the door in a huff and closed her eyes to regain her breathing.

"Atlanta? Are you okay?" Neil walked over from the sink, genuinely concerned.

Atlanta's eyes opened, startled that someone else had witnessed her breakdown. She threatened him with a malicious glare. "Get out Neil."

"Seriously, Atlanta, what's going on? Maybe I can help?"

"Just get out! I don't need you! No one needs you! You're just a pretentious and vain spoilt kid! Get out!" She grabbed him by the collar and pushed him out, locking the door.

Both slid down the door, unawares the other was doing the same.

Neil rubbed his eyes as he pondered her words, "No one needs you", "pretentious and vain", "spoilt kid".

Determined, Neil arose from the ground and walked to his desk. He dialled a number into his phone, "Martha? I'm in. Book me in for Friday."


	10. AWOL Romeo

Jay had sailed his yacht _Discovery _to 7 different harbour towns by the time the 21st call had sounded on his PMR. It was from Archie, and every time his face showed on caller-I.D, Jay felt a tug of guilt. He hadn't even told them he was leaving. He never said goodbye.

It was becoming somewhat of a horrible habit. Jay would dock, wait until sundown and start wandering the streets aimlessly. He'd get invited into clubs, knocked around by drunks and occasionally asked for money by strangers. And by the time the sun peeked through the curtained windows, he'd stir and wonder how he made it back to his cabin.

Last night was no exception. Through heavy eyelids, he managed to count at least 5 different nightclub stamps on his hands. He groaned while pushing his hair from his eyes. His tongue felt all fuzzy and his head was throbbing. He dived over to close the curtains, and ruin the harsh effect the sudden brightness was doing with his head.

His foot knocked something over and he heard the glass shattering. Turning groggily, he fumbled with the object until he was finally able to pick it up.

It was a photo-frame, which contained 3 photos. His past, present, and future. The glass was broken on each.

The first photo on the left was taken before he came to New Olympia. It was with his 'mates' in his hometown in Maine, during a night out similar to this. He probably looked just as awful. His mates were all off their faces, holding up cans and bottles to the camera, their toothy grins and stumbling caught by the camera. And there was Jay, standing in the middle of all of it. Awkwardness and anxiety were written all over his face, as he realised he was the only one sober enough to notice a photo was being taken on a night he didn't want to remember. There was no smile, no signs of happiness. He had kept the photo to remind himself of what he had left, and what to never fall back to.

The middle was a picture of _them. _The gang. Somehow Archie managed to fit all seven of them into his PMR screen for the shot. Everyone has a creepy grin the size of Mount Rushmore. It was about a month after they'd all been introduced and the threat of Cronus hadn't entirely poisoned their minds. For Archie's birthday, they had spent the day at the amusement park. It was impossible to count how many times they'd gone on the same rollercoaster, simply for the birthday boy's enjoyment. They'd stuffed their faces with ice-cream, cotton candy and other junk for the entire trip – so much so they felt the achings of a sugar-hangover for the rest of the night and next morning. Athena hadn't been too happy. But they had. It was one of Jay's favourite memories. He kept that photo to remind him of what he now held and never wanted to lose.

The photo on the right was of _them. That _piggyback ride. It was only about six months ago that it was taken. The gang had spent the afternoon in the park, waiting to celebrate the New Year with the fireworks New Olympia annually set off. Before the dark had settled, they amused themselves with games of soccer, Frisbee, and three-legged and piggyback races. _She_ and him had won, but that wasn't surprising. Atlanta had been screaming at Archie for going too slow, Odie couldn't figure out a way to climb onto Herry's tall shoulders and Neil only wanted to sunbathe. The golden boy had snapped the picture when no one was looking. When the sun had disappeared behind the trees, they lit a few candles and had a picnic dinner. Everyone was arguing about Herry eating too much, the things someone forgot to pack or even about the cold chill the night had brought. But finally when the fireworks started, everyone went quiet.

As they lay right next to each other, staring at the sky, _she_ slipped her small hand into his and whispered, "I understand... why we can't be together. But the others don't see it. I hate it when they mock us for being "naïve"… It's awful _not_ being with you, but I don't want to be a burden. Don't feel guilty… I'm just letting you know, I'm _yours_. I'll wait. I'll wait until Cronus is finally weak, and then we can defeat him, _together_."

She was his future. She was his reason to keep fighting. Her promise was the reason he was so desperate to defeat him, and quickly. He didn't know how much longer he could last.

She _was _his future… Now? After pushing her to the point where she had allowed herself to be possessed by a phantom to gain an upper-hand, voluntarily went to Persephone for additional arduous lessons and being unable to protect her as he had vowed, Jay deducted he had already ruined her life enough. Theresa wanted to live life to the full and have fun. She couldn't do that when he was around.

* * *

Jay had been pondering over the prophecy for the last 3 hours. _Seven descendants to defeat Cronus_. He wondered who they replaced him with and how many descendants there were unawares around the world. Did the gods have a waiting list ready – anticipating the next departure or death in the group to slide in a new recruit? Who were they kidding? Even the gods didn't want to play rough with Cronus. _No one can defeat an immortal_. That thought had plagued his mind since he was first introduced, three very long years ago. Yet somehow he would always appear motivated, with a face of optimism, ready for the new battle plan. Ready for it to fail.

It had tormented and demoralised him so much, he had found himself at the Oracle's stand one day. He knew of course that Jay was coming. "Good afternoon Jay. I sense you are troubled. Cronus no doubt."

"How can a person defeat an immortal?" Jay cut right to the point.

"No _person_ can defeat immortality. That much will always be clear."

"Then how are we supposed to beat him?"

"Until there is such a time that you fully understand my words, you will only be able to postpone him. There is nothing more I can do to help you Jay."

Many of those late nights were spent attempting to decipher Oracle's words, rather than devising battle tactics or studying for biology tests like the others had thought he had. Too many times Jay had missed out on a movie or game of some sort, or a rooftop rendezvous with Theresa, simply because he told them he was "busy". It later became customary never to ask him.

_No _person_ can defeat immortality. _


	11. Weak Knees

_Thanks so much for the reviews guys! A special thank you to HoneyGoddess57 for your consistent feedback! So we're up to Herry now. After this chapter, the story spreads out a little more and it's not so much of one-person-per-chapter. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Guys! Everyone down here quick!" Atlanta screeched – it sounded as if she were in the kitchen. Herry heard the swift tumbles of feet plodding down the stairs. His soon joined them.

Atlanta was there, with an opened letter in hands, and a gutted look on her face. Theresa cautiously made her way down the stairs and Herry beckoned her over. Atlanta gave her a weak smile – it was the first time Theresa had responded voluntarily to a call.

Archie spoke up, "What's the letter?"

Atlanta cleared her throat and reluctantly began reading aloud,

"Dear _friends_,

You're all so smart, I'm sure you've figured out by now that I'm not in my room, nor checking myself out in the mirror. Was it because I took pride in my looks that made you hate me? Or was it just a general "you can't fight, therefore we don't like you" kinda plan? Either way, you sucked.

I always thought you were friends, rather than teammates. But you never saw me that way -you didn't even try.

I had been offered an overseas modelling contract. I declined it. I thought I had better things here at home. Apparently not. After extending my hand to help a _friend, _I was savagely knocked back. It seems as if I'm an unfriendly and selfish golden boy. Thanks.

Anywho, you changed your mind for me. I'm gone.

When you realise that the gods have replacements for all of us, you'll discover leaving is easy. As Penny was for Jay, I'm sure you'll find a much more _heroic _avenger for me soon.

Toodles,

Neil."

Tears began welling up in Atlanta's eyes – tears of guilt. Penny sat on a stool by the kitchen and looked at her feet. Archie was running his shaky hands through his hair, whilst Herry was holding Theresa tightly, as another absence hit home.

Theresa was perhaps the closest to Neil out of the entire gang. They had bonded over ideas of fashion and travelling, and would often escape the Brownstone in Theresa's car to head to the mall or beach together. I knew that she was the only one he'd open up to. She bolted upstairs and slammed her door. Atlanta soon repeated.

From seven there were suddenly four. All were shaken with their own individual dilemmas – all besides Herry. He unconsciously started cracking his knuckles – he didn't know how to handle bad news.

Penny extended her arms to Archie, inviting him for a hug. He shook his head dismissively, before grabbing his board and leaving the Brownstone.

Herry spun around, wondering what to do and who to see. The girls had each other, and Archie had Penny. Feeling much lonelier than he ever had, Herry jumped in his truck and drove to _her._

* * *

"What do I do Granny? I'm losing myself in all these problems and can't seem to make things better anymore…" Herry trailed off, unsure of what to say. Granny was pretty good at providing him with answers and comfort, amidst doing the chores. She was presently cleaning the cobwebs in the top corner of the room.

"Here Granny, let me." He attempted to grab the duster off her, before she swatted him with it.  
"I can manage just fine, Herry. Sit down and keep talking." She declined him, before climbing upon the tallest of chairs to reach the spot. Herry watched her balance nervously.

"I urm… I've lost my strength." He mumbled, quite humiliated.

"Nonsense."

"No really," Herry played with his hands, "I… I can't seem to lift my barbells anymore. I tried to shift my bed today to reach something underneath, and I… I couldn't budge it. Something's happened to me. I was strength," he got off the sofa, and started walking around, his back to Granny. "I _was _strength. Now I'm nothing. I'm not even smart – " Herry stopped as he heard a loud crack and thud.

He spun around quickly and noticed Granny lying in an awkward position on the floor.

"NO!" He screamed, running his way toward her. Her eyes were shut and her breathing extremely soft.

* * *

"Mr Parker, I'm Dr Dreford, your grandmother's doctor." She shook Herry's trembling hand. "She is your maternal grandmother, yes?"

Herry nodded. "What's the damage? What's going to happen?"

Dr Dreford inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Mrs Hutchins has, broken several vertebrae from where she must have hid the timber on her armchair, and has also fractured her wrist from the landing. For someone of her age, with bones so brittle, recovery from injuries such as this is either very lengthy and expensive, or else, not at all. I wish the news were better." She added, noting Herry's reaction to her report. "I need a bit of background information on your grandmother, if that's alright. I can come back later?" Herry shook his head.

"No, we'll do them now." They both sat down on the two chairs inside Granny's hospital room.

"Okay – age?"

"83."

"Next of kin?"

"I'm it." She stared at him puzzled.

"Not even a son-in-law? A cousin?"

"Nope. Her brother died of pneumonia when he was 3. Her only child – my Mom – died in a car crash with my Dad when I was 6. I'm it." Herry gulped. He really was alone.

"Sad to hear it. Ok what can you tell me about her leisure and recreational activities? Did she hire a cleaner? Play lawn bowls?" Her questions drabbled on, and on, and on.

After each of Herry's answers, she scribbled it down on her clipboard. It felt far more like an interrogation than a simple questioning. Herry's will became weak and he felt unbelievably tired. Dr Dreford soon left him, and he fell asleep on the chair.

* * *

Herry was woken by the buzzing of machines and the scrambling of nurses. Dr Dreford was there and giving out commands at her inferiors. Herry's eyes widened at the sight of the defibrillator pounding into Granny's chest, heaving her upwards with their attempts. Despite his restraint, Herry was somehow pushed screaming out of the room, only able to listen from outside her door.

His head cradled his head, as he let a few solemn tears escape his eyes. This wasn't possible.

* * *

The rain was relentless. And yet, the minister, Herry and Pepe stood atop a small hill in the graveyard, the end of the service nearing. No other guests had turned up.

The minister was reading a few words from a torn Bible, finding solace in his raincoat. Pepe was also keeping dry, and surprisingly quiet, huddled under an umbrella Herry had placed on the ground for her. He wanted no protection from the weather. The rain was numbing him further. It also disguised his tears.

After a final prayer, and quote of deliverance, the minister and Herry lowered the coffin into the grave-plot. Herry had requested he do it himself, rather than hiring help. He wanted to prove to her that he was still strong, even though he didn't believe it.

The service concluded, and the minister made his way over to a distracted Herry. He put his hand on his shoulder in comfort and said, "It is always sad when a life leaves us. But know this: the ones that love us never really leave us. You can always find them, in here." He placed his hand on Herry's heart. (A/N: Quote and gesture from _Harry Potter and Prisoner of Azkaban_. I just loved it so much!)

The minister left the site and all that was left was a crumpled weeping Herry, lying to the mound of dirt and Pepe, whimpering under her umbrella.

* * *

Herry stared at his bench press. _I can do this. Pfft, this is only 250 pounds. This is nothing!_

And yet, he rubbed his hands nervously and made his way over, under the bar.

He sucked in his breath and lifted. Movement. Upwards movement. _Ha ha! Lost my strength? Who was I kidding? _He completed dozens of repetitions easily.

He heard two pairs of feet jumping down the stairs and the sweet purr of Archie's car. There was a muffled giggle – obviously Penny's – as they drove their way off. The front door slammed and Atlanta appeared with her board. She was muttering before screaming out, "I never needed you Archie! You jerk! Go have fun at the mall with your pretentious Barbie doll! I'm going boarding…" She added, once more in a mumble. She turned into a sprint before jumping onto her board.

Somewhere above, a window peaked open. Theresa's voice screamed, "Why the hell did you leave? Why aren't you answering? I need you!" There was a crash as her PMR shattered on the concrete.

Herry's mind was accelerating, _Archie and Atlanta's break-up, Theresa being attacked, no sign of Odie, Jay – gone, Neil – gone, Granny… Granny gone… _It spun so quickly, hissing the words like an incantation. He shouted, "Leave me alone!"

He placed his hands back on the bar and pushed upwards. No movement. Nothing. Not even the slightest waver. _My strength...?_


	12. Time Flies

_Sorry I had to do that to Herry's granny! But Herry needed a huge dilemma! I always thought she was hilarious! =(_

_Anyways, off to Cronus now, for some evil scheming, before jumping back to the heroes. _

_I always love reviews =) _

_~EbonyK_

* * *

_Cronus. Cronus. Cronus…._

"Argh!" he grew quickly annoyed of his mind taunting and jeering at him, and lashed out at the cup of wine he had been savouring. Droplets of the red raced down the wall opposite him.

Who or what called his name he did not know. There was a time where he had believed it was the psychic Theresa, who had finally realised the full potential of her skills. But after displaying her fortunate lack of self-control, he no longer grew scared of her. _When were the heroes scared? What made them tremble? What fear couldn't they defeat? _

"Tell me!" He yelled after it. No voice gave a reply.

A scythe appeared in his opened hand, as he made his way over to a green pool. Swirling the water, he whispered, "Show me the heroes."

The water moved as if alive, slightly bubbling in response. Soon enough, the first of them appeared – Odie, on Calypso's island, relaxing as if he _hadn't a care in the world_. Neil was in _Paris_ by the looks, striking many a ridiculous pose. Atlanta was _glaring daggers at Archie_, who was in the midst of _kissing_ _another_ girl. Herry was attending a _funeral_. Theresa was curled up on a bed, _crying and screaming_.

But what he was looking for most was _him. _Jay was _alone _on his yacht, wasted and exhausted. Swirling his scythe, time rewound, and showed both Jay and Theresa, beaten and bloody in a fight. Time skipped forward and found Hera, her eyes downcast as she murmured the words, "You are hereby…. expelled from New Olympia and are no longer a part of the seven." Cronus's eyes expanded, as did his malicious grin.

He began releasing an evil chuckle, that grew louder and louder as he realised the full extent of what was happening. _My, my, why would Hera be so daft as to _expel _the leader? The one who is the biggest challenge of the seven?_

"Agnon!" He roared. The giant hesitantly made his way over. "Bring me a goblet of wine to celebrate!" Agnon glanced across at the pillar, still splashed with the stain of his previous wine. Reluctantly, Agnon obeyed his brother's command.

* * *

_Cronus…. Cronus… What made them shiver? What made them weak?_

Disappointed and agitated that the voice was back again, Cronus rubbed his forehead with a groan. "If you're going to taunt me, you might as well help by not speaking in riddles."

Agnon made a startled noise. "Huh?" He grumbled, pointing to himself. Cronus ignored him completely.

"Show me." He beckoned.

The green pool began bubbling once more. A fair more ferocious this time, with crackles and pops. It finally stilled over, and showed the heroes and Cronus himself. The seven were all on the sand, screaming with at their invisible fears. Cronus quickly remembered this event, on a deserted beach years before. It was only then when the crystal orb was planted in his hands, did the eerie grey mist surround him, and visions of the teens, _monsters_ able to destroy him, to terrify him. It puzzled him for weeks – he was _never _scared. (A/N = _Grae's Anatomy _– great episode!)

The Grae's. They held the power to eliminate the teens once and for all. Not only would he finally learn their secrets, but they would be powerless to fight him - not when they were crippled and weak with fear.

His plan was delicious. So incredibly perfect he pondered how he had not found it before. His creepy laugh echoed throughout his cave, only intensifying the volume.

* * *

Cronus cast himself a portal, and leisurely waltzed to the Gate to the Underworld. Just behind those enormous doors was the ferocious beast Cerberus – Hades' beloved pet. He flinched at the thought of his disappointing son – weak, unmanly and of course, _not_ evil. Hades had no idea of the potential of his role as keeper of the Underworld.

However it was not Hades he was interested in.

He walked about a mile away from the Gate, to a bank by the end of the eerie sea. The water was always still and deadly quiet. To the left, a grey mist clung to the bottom of the cliffs. To the gullible eye, it was merely a fog. To Cronus, it was his way to victory.

Quickly strolling his way to the edge of the mist, Cronus became emerged in an argument – rather loud at that. Suddenly the fog took the shape of 3 withered old women as they became aware of an unwanted presence.

Cronus found it difficult to keep his composure. These _women _– if you could call them that – were quite hideous and their bodies obscured. The one on the far left held a giant eye in her circlet, whilst the one in the middle sneered at him with only one tooth.

"Who is it?" The one on the far right asked her sister with the eye.

"Lady's Grae, it is an honour. Deino, Pephredo and Enyo, my name is Cronus." He bowed hollowly. Flattery hopefully would get him far.

The Grae on the far left who he suspected to be Deino, gazed up at him suspiciously. She crept her way forward, and began poking and prodding him. Cronus chuckled nervously, before brushing her off.

"Ladies, I have special need of your many talents." He grinned sleazily, although only one could see it.

The sisters slithered together into a huddle and began bickering quietly. Cronus began tapping his foot impatiently when too much time had passed – did they even remember he was here? He cleared his throat loudly.

Enyo, he suspected from the far right, stole the eye from her sister and beamed up at him.

"Why should we help you?" Pephredo snatched the eye from her and placed it in her own band. "What have you to offer us?"

Cronus grinned as he reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out two identical Eye replicas. He heard a gasp from Pephredo as she grinned with her one tooth.

"I believe sight in exchange for your foresight would be reward enough."

The other sisters snatched the eye away from each other, desperate to see what Cronus was offering.

Deino shuffled up to him and held out the Eye. "Ask and you shall see."

With the Eye secured in his hands, he whispered, "Show me the six. Show me their fears and their skills. Show me how to destroy them."

The Eye swirled until it no longer resembles an eye, but that of a crystal ball. A misty blue spun, until it stopped upon an image. Odie - their thinker - was sitting by a chessboard, stroking his chin in contemplation. Another player – unknown to Cronus – was his opponent. The other player moved his piece and checkmated the king.

The mist swirled to Herry – their strength - dumbfounded by the comments of his peers. Cronus recognised the pain written across Herry's face whilst the others insulted his intelligence.

Atlanta - the hunter – was being hunted, by a man far too quick and stealthy for her talents. She dove and weaved as the man shot arrows, narrowly missing her with each shot. Her face was covered with panic.

Theresa – the psychic – was shaking with fear, as she grasped the side of her head in pain. She began screaming and yelling to the supposed voices in her head.

Neil – the lucky one – was confronted by a handsome man. His looks outshone Neil's and also appeared to be both lucky and quite athletic.

Archie – their warrior – was dressed in full battle gear, and fighting a full-grown soldier. They circled each other with their shields and spears, before the man made his move and plunged his spear into Archie's ankle.

The blue mist slowly died away, before the glass orb returned to the twitching of an eye. Deino quickly snatched back the Eye, before holding out her hand for their payment.

Cronus reached into his jacket pocket and extracted the two eyes. "But of course. Good help is so hard to find these days." He rolled the two eyes towards the blind sisters and cast himself a portal. He lingered long enough to hear their shrieks of deceit, before returning to his cave.


	13. My Condolences

_Sorry for the delay guys! Stressing out with my senior year workload! Anyways, here it is! Please review! =)_

* * *

The wind was moist as a kiss, and the sun was blanketed with the steel-grey clouds. Herry was crouched atop the hill where she rested. He preferred to think she was only sleeping, like the long afternoon nap she'd submit to after gardening each day. But the stone screamed differently,

_Matilda Hutchins: _

_Beloved wife, mother and grandmother _

_3 March 1926 – 9 November 2009_

'_With the new day comes new strength and new thoughts'_

'New strength,' he mocked, hurling a stone at a nearby tree. 'What strength, Gran? It's a new day; it's been a week of days and nothing. Na-da." He sat defeated, knuckles locking and pulling through his messy hair.

An envelope sat unopened upon the grave mound, where the grass was struggling to swallow the soil. Herry didn't want to read it; he knew what it was, what it would contain, how it would make him whimper and sob and scream.

It would make him Herry Parker – beneficiary of Matilda Hutchins.

How could he accept that? All of her earthly belongings, Pepe, the house, her boxcar. How could he return to the living room where she fell? Or clean the cobwebs from that stupid top corner or sit in her favourite armchair?

He couldn't. But he opened the letter anyway.

It wasn't drawn up like an official document as he thought it would. There was no company logo or no contact details; and it started with "Dearest Herry".

It was a note from Gran.

Herry started convulsing without effort. His face was masked by salty tears, and a pitiful scream emitted his gasping lips.

"_Dearest Herry,_

_I am gone, yes. But I am not sorry, and neither should you be. _

_I've lived a happy, long and full life, and anyone who says otherwise should _

_look at my boxing trophies. The key for the cabinet is in the second drawer, dear. _

_I took you in when you were a silent six year old. Your parents would _

_be very proud of you Herry, if they could see you the way I do. _

_You were always strong, but you are not only that. You have a great heart, _

_so generous and loyal. You are smarter than you think. You will lose your strength _

_when you lose what makes you strong. So hold onto it tightly, and never let it go again. _

_Good luck my boy. Think of me fondly, and wipe those tears from your eyes. _

_Save the world. _

_All my love, _

_Granny"_

His body curled to the safe foetal position, and he stayed there, feeling the wet wind and thin grass tickle his limbs. The salt soon dried from his face, and the letter clung to his chest. It felt like armour, her words providing a protective but temporary layer between himself and his nemesis – reality.

"Herry?"

Her soft voice was startling, and the discovery of being found so vulnerable made him jump. With sparkly green eyes, Theresa placed a soft hand on his shoulder.

It wasn't necessary to fill the silence. Her eyes travelled from his deep, wounded ones to the screaming stonework, and she made the connections herself.

They spent a long hour, arms tangled to form an embrace, his heavy head resting on her shoulder. Occasionally he would break down into tears, some were loud and heavy, others quiet and soft. She was there for all of it, stroking his arm and forehead when needed. He had never felt so juxtaposed by the feelings of both loneliness and comfort.

With an advancing storm, the trees swelled noisily, stretching and yawning in the heavy winds. The sky was violet sponge, slowly soaking up the several pale grey fluffy patches that remained.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? We would have come, to support you, to comfort you. You know we love you, Herry," she spoke, as she softly stroked his cheeks with her thumb.

"Everyone had their own problems. You were still so fragile; Atlanta was still in her hate-the-world-rage because Archie and Penny were hardly ever home; Neil and Odie and Jay were gone, and still are. Hardly a family to turn to, Rees… And we all have secrets. Don't deny it, please. There are some things that are best left unsaid. What good would _this_ have done anyone? I bet there are things you've never told anyone else, and never needed to."

She was silent for a while, systematically sucking in and pushing out breath through a small 'O' in her lips. "I was a twin," she began, before Herry jumped. "Yeah… his name was going to be Terri. My parents had wanted a boy for so, _so_ long - someone who could carry on the family name and business; someone Dad could play baseball with and someone's laundry Mom could pick up off the floor.

The doctors didn't know it was twins. I dunno how, but someone must have read the ultrasound wrong. I came into the world first, with crisp red hair, and the shock of being female. My brother, he um, well we both were breech. They got me out alright, but -" She sucked in breath sharply, "He had the umbilical cord wrapped around his neck. They got him out, blue and unbreathing… My parents, they didn't have a name prepared for a girl, so they called me Theresa, for him. I'm sure they would have tried for more kids, but Mom died when I was only two.

He tried to raise me as a boy. He taught me baseball, and which sporting teams to support. By age 6, I was answering phones for his work. It was always baggy shirts and cargo pants, anything that disguised me. I only pieced it together a few years ago, when he refused to let me buy a dress.

Dad told me about him when I was 13. And I yelled, I actually _yelled_ at my Father, and accused him of showing favouritism to a son who wasn't even alive. And from then on, I was the spoilt only child that you guys all think I am. He lavished me in what he could, but stayed away from me as much as possible, probably overwhelmed with guilt."

Herry, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"There's a reason why we don't tell everyone everything, Herry. But never feel like you can't, if you need to. I will always, _always_ be here for you, even if you don't want me," her voice cracked, and she attempted a sad smile.

"Why are you _here_?" Herry asked. "Your home is hours away. You wouldn't have anyone buried here, would you?"

"No, no I don't. I come down here once every month or so. I just walk. Everything's still, and occasionally I sense someone's aura. It sounds ridiculous, but I just… I just feel at peace here, you know? And… I think of Mom, and Terri, and how life would be different if they were still around. Whether Terri would have been one of the seven instead of me, you know?"

"I um… I'm grateful, Theresa. For you sitting here with me, and telling me about _him_. You're the only family I have left now. Can I be your big bro?" He chuckled, with Theresa's responding giggle. "Of course. Brother, are you ready to go, or do I have to find us an umbrella?"

Cleaning the loose dirt of themselves, Herry and Theresa strolled through where the cemetery ended, and a small quiet park begun. The grass looked especially vibrant with the dark sky, where rain threatened to drop with every passing second. Most of the park was empty; a few odd businessmen commuting with phones pressed to their ears, a mother attempting to pull her reluctant child out from the water-fountain, and an old gentleman, tearing off pieces of bread to feed the white ducks at his feet.

The ducks scattered. The mother screamed. The businessman dropped his cell-phone. A rush of air screeched into their ears, and flames engulfed buildings. A psychotic cackle boomed as a familiar conqueror stood atop City Hall.

"PEOPLE OF EARTH: SURRENDER!"


	14. Homeward Bound

**Chapter Fourteen– Homeward Bound**

**Wow. I really needn't tell you that it's been a long time! I am a slow writer, and my apologies go out to all of the faithful who continue reading despite this. Thanks again for all those following and especially those reviewing, who continue to give me inspiration and motivation to continue! **

* * *

**24 hours earlier.. **

Neil's success was obvious - his arms looped through half a dozen shopping bags, a fragrant chai latte in hand and a glow to his already golden smile. His day at the 'office' was unlike any other, shooting in the bustling Parisian streets for designer labels and receiving flattering comments from on-lookers. The photographers and designers were professional, but courteous and instructive, quite dissimilar from the ridiculous commentary by New Olympian directors.

After his job well done, Neil cleansed his face, changed into his boxers and slippers and plonked himself upon the couch, ready to indulge in some light romantic-comedies. Scrolling through the channels, he searched for familiar titles, _Clueless, Grease, Bridget Jones' Diary, _or his personal favourite, _Love Actually. _The search proved unsuccessful, as Neil groaned at his confusion of foreign custom and lack of English-speaking programs to his liking. The lounge room at the Brownstone on Tuesday nights were usually dominated by Theresa and himself, who shared common film interests. They had bonded over Audrey Hepburn's greatest films, classics like _Gone with the Wind _and favourite Walt Disney pictures, and the rest of the seven had learnt to vacate the room with no chance of watching their own preferences.

He missed her. He missed home.

It was the first pang of guilt and homesickness he had felt in his fortnight in Paris. The busyness of the city with all of its magnificent sights, sounds and smells had kept him readily distracted.

Instantly he regretted the letter, at the time so consumed with disappointed hopes. Atlanta's words had stung, but now it seemed that time was healing the wound.

Unconsciously done, Neil looked down at himself, and realised his blanket had wound itself around into a crude toga. He allowed himself a shy smile, and tied the two ends together around his shoulders, completing the look.

His phone rudely interrupted his fun, 'Hello, this is Neil.'

'Bonsoir, Monsieur Maverick. Comment êtes-vous, ce soir?'

Neil clearly hadn't paid enough attention in his elementary French classes. Greek he knew well enough, but French was lost on him.

'Uurrh.. pardon? I don't speak.. I.. ME CANADIAN,' he shouted into the phone.

There was a slight delay from the other end of the phone line, some background chatter before another woman came to the phone. 'My apologies, Neil. I told her to speak in English, but she was slightly confused. This is Martha calling._ Leave us, Sophie!_' She commanded the French-speaking receptionist, who grumbled and began protesting in French. 'How are you doing this evening? I heard you had a photo-shoot with Gucci today?'

'Yes, it was.. it was great! Good experience,' he replied, unable to keep his thoughts off of how alien he felt in this country.

'Well I'm glad to hear it! We're all certainly glad you changed your mind - had a call from the director who's very pleased with your work, and is keeping an eye on you. How are you settling in? I know it's a bit daunting moving house, but who could complain with your view! And the French desserts - please tell me you've treated yourself with a few pastries, not too many of course. We wouldn't want you to lose that trim physique of yours!' She giggled femininely.

The reference to pastries instantly brought up a memory - a Brownstone eating competition sponsored by Athena. Theresa had tapped out after three danishes, Jay after four and a half, with Odie just beating the leader by a mouthful. Atlanta and Archie were ruthlessly competitive, both struggling to down eight desserts each, before Herry promptly ate the rest of the pastries from their plates without so much as a belch or sickened look on his face. He had won with seventeen, and was the undefeated champion. Neil himself had refused such a challenge, vainly terrified of the damage it would do to his body.

Another memory. Another regret.

'Neil?' Martha interjected.

'Yes? Sorry. What was the question again?'

'How are you settling in? Have you made some friends or acquaintances? Any contacts?'

'No. Not yet.' Not that he hadn't tried. The other night attempting to gain some companions in his neighbours, he organised a party in his apartment. The music was playing at a reasonable level for everyone to become excited when he announced mattress sliding down the common stairwell. It had been a fun night, Neil making plenty of friends amongst the bruises and the bumps. However, when the landlord arrived on scene, his 'friends' soon scattered, and those left identified Neil as the instigator.

'Don't worry, you soon will! I can hook you up with some other models in your same area if you'd like. Most are single? That's what you need! A girlfriend!' She exclaimed, and began ruffling through papers, despite Neil's adamant protests. 'Here we are! A block away from you is Sugar Fields - she's _very _pretty, platinum blonde and a gorgeous smile. There's a redhead, Melanie, who, when she's not busy modelling, is attempting to break the world record for the fastest sprint in stilettos! Isn't that neat?'

His mind flashed to another redhead, whose speed was only matched by her wit, and would never be caught dead wearing any level of platform shoe. The chuckle he emitted at the thought unfortunately only encouraged Martha, 'So Melanie it is! I'll send her by your apartment in the morning, and you two can go out for coffee or something! Isn't that lovely! Aww.'

'If you send her by in the morning, I won't be there.' His thumbs were scrolling through the pictures taken on his PMR, and stopped when he'd found it.

'Sorry, honey? What do you mean? You don't have any shoots lined up for the morning?'

'I won't be here in the morning. I'm flying back to Canada. I'm sorry, but I can't stay here anymore. This was a mistake. I'm needed at home.'

The photo was taken after defeating Sybaris all those months ago. Atlanta had her arm wrapped around his shoulders, a massive thumbs-up and a proud, ecstatic grin that only matched his own. Although it wasn't much, her genuine, 'You did good, Neil,' was all that he needed to hear then.

That was all he needed to remember now.

* * *

**Present time…**

'Another coconut before you go, sweetie?' Calypso stroked his bare shoulder and offered him a drink from the shell.

Odie smiled, but refused the offer, 'The coconuts here are so delicious, I probably would never leave if I had another. But I have to get going. I didn't realise how long I'd been away for, and my team need me.' Calypso had been certainly less… _clingy _than his last departure, showing understanding at his need to leave her island.

The raft he had constructed half-heartedly had taken a few days, merely because of the interruptions of dolphins to swim with, or exotic birds to study. But this morning, an message from an unexpected messenger pressed upon him the urgency of his return, and the raft was completed in a matter of hours.

It was the break of dawn when Odie had awoke, feeling surprisingly chilled. A mist was draining the warmth of the sun, and seeping closer and closer to where they slept upon the beach. He walked closer to inspect, leaving Calypso to continue dozing.

The closer to the waves he walked, the more distinct the muttering and bickering of women became. The mist finally revealed itself as the three withered Grae sisters, whom he had an understanding with. 'What? What on earth are you three doing here?'

'We came to find you,' said Alarm on the left, currently in possession of the eye.

'We need your help,' added Horror, before snatching sight off of her sister.

'You need our help,' all three interjected.

'What's happened? I haven't had any emergency alerts on my PMR from the gang. No earthquake, hurricane or other disaster warnings.'

'It is Cronus,' started Dread, fumbling around for the eye upon her sister. 'He came to us.'

'He tricked us!'

'And now he plans to hurt you and your kind.'

'What did Cronus want? What did you tell him?' asked a startled Odie, who was beginning to fear the worst.

'He knows what you fear.'

'What you all fear.'

'And has planned for your downfall.'

Odie choked, and sat down upon the sand, feeling faint. 'You told Cronus our fears? Now he can cripple us enough that we'll never defeat him.'

'He lied to us.'

'He tricked us!'

'And we are sorry.'

'It doesn't matter now. I need to return home. But first would you show me Cronus?'

Alarm, who was now back in control of the eye, handed it to him without hesitation. The Titan he saw was dressed in pit-black armour and a boastful crimson cloak followed him as he strode, inspecting six identical duplicates of himself, each as terrifying as the last. He grinned and cackled manically, before yelling to Agnon to commence the invasion.

Odie pulled himself away, heart hurtfully pounding in his chest and short of breath. His thoughts were tangled and unfocused. As eerily as they had appeared, the Graes slunk away across the sea, all the while muttering and fighting over the Eye, and Cronus' deception.

By the time Calypso awoke from her peaceful slumber, Odie had nearly finished assembling his raft, securing the bamboo slats together with string from the hammock, and covering it with palm fronds.

'Do you have to leave so suddenly, honey? I'm sure if you waited another day or two, the winds wouldn't be so severe for you to return home?' Odie occasioned a glance to the sea, which had been relatively settled at dawn, but was now tempestuous and choppy. 'I'll have to chance it, Calypso. Besides, I don't plan on being on my raft for too long.'

* * *

'Ahh!' Jay hissed as the rope slipped through his hands and left a burn. He was untying his yacht from the latest marina he had called 'home', and was off once again. Although a small town, Newman hadn't been altogether pleasant, nor its people the most inviting. Not that anywhere had embraced him with open arms and a genuine smile, but that dream was all he could chase now. It had replaced the other ambition, one both toxic and imperative, but it too had been denied to him.

The captain made his way back up the coastline, and quickly lost sight of land, hoping to find a splatter of islands just off the mainland. The wind was favourable, and Jay quietly reflected on the events of recent as the _Discovery _sailed him away.

'No _person_ can defeat immortality.' The Oracle's words swirled around in his head like a never-ending carousel.

'No, stop it!' Jay shouted at himself aloud, 'Stop thinking about it. Let it go.'

A seagull cawed in response. Jay shook his head pitifully.

The idea that he had been not only expelled, but _replaced,_ had gnawed at him for every second since his departure. His dreams were plagued by Hera's words, of Theresa's screams and bruises, and of the fellowship he was no longer a part of. Despite the depression, the late nights, and the constant search for a new town, deep down was the desperate need for redemption. He felt that if he could crack the Oracle's riddle, if he could finally weaken or destroy his nemesis once and for all, he could bandage the wounds he had caused. Especially to Theresa.

But it was a frail hope, a pipe-dream. And one he knew he needed to let go.

The wind had shifted slightly, with the change staining the clouds grey. The seas had become a little choppier, and Jay adjusted his boat to the conditions. Land was far out of sight, and he had not spotted another vessel for several hours.

The Oracle had ever so slightly emphasised the word _person _in his riddle. No _person. _

Could something other than a _person _defeat immortality?

Giants? No. If mortals could defeat a giant, it was unlikely to do any everlasting damage to a titan. A Gorgon? Probably not. The gods seemed unaffected by the cold gaze of the Gorgon sisters. The kraken? Typhoeus? A chimera?

Was he missing a detail? Was there a beast more ferocious than any they had faced? One they would be able to tame to their side?

A gust of wind snatched up Jay's maps and scattered them across deck. He lunged, arms stretching and clawing at the many papers, yet only catching one before the rest flew treacherously into the waters. Gathering himself and smoothing out the paper he'd caught, he cursed when he realised he'd caught a worthless section of the map, no where near his positioning.

All around him was an array of greys and navy blue, with the heavens and ocean below him blending in the harsh conditions. The yacht was taking a beating, slamming heartily into each oncoming wave, with the wind and swell now against him.

There was a sudden vibration in his pocket, accompanied by a familiar tune almost drowned out by the surrounding noises. He reached for his PMR reluctantly, expecting to see Herry or Archie's caller I.D. Instead, it was Odie beaming up at him, a face he hadn't seen in weeks. Was he back with the gang? Had they told him what happened? Or was he still with Calypso? Despite his better nature, he answered, 'Odie? What's going on?'

'JAY! JAY! I NEED YOU! ARE YOU NEAR YOUR YACHT?' Odie's voice boomed out of the speakers.

'Slow down, what's going on? I'm on my boat at the moment. There's a storm brewing where I am. Are you back at New Olympia?'

'I just left Calypso's island. My raft isn't strong enough to last this kind of weather.'

'No worries buddy. I've got your coordinates. I'm on my way, hold on.' Jay's protective instincts went into overdrive, as his PMR secured Odie's position. Calypso's island was unfindable on any human map, but Odie's red dot was not far from his present location.

Adjusting the sails to the oncoming wind, the _Discovery _sped forward as its Captain willed it. Jay's anxiety was further heightened when he noticed Odie's symbol moving unpredictably on the map. He was within a mile of its location, but he wondered whether he would get there in time.

Jays' boat pulled up alongside a mangled raft, its planks of bamboo broken and half submerged in water. There was no sign of its owner.

There was a sickening drop in Jay's stomach, and the overwhelming urge to retch. 'ODIE! ODIE! I'M HERE! WHERE ARE YOU? ODDDDDDIIIIIIEEEEE!'

Nothing answered but the elements.

He scrambled to the bow of his boat, to the back, looking frantically overboard for anything hint of Odie's location.

And then he heard it.

'Jaay,' something croaked.

His head whipped around, and found his withered friend clutching to the starboard side, a goofy but weak grin on cue. 'ODIE!' Jay beamed, and lifted Odie on board as if he weighed no more than a leaf. They sat there for a while, catching their breaths and grateful smiles, until Odie broke the silence, 'Jay, we gotta get back to New Olympia man. It's urgent!'

'I don't understand? We can just find a cove in the coastline to wait out the storm.'

'And you remember who controls the weather and the seas, don't you?'

Jay's curiosity snagged, and his eyebrow pulled upward quizzically, 'Why would Zeus and Poseidon be creating the storm?'

'The gods are angry, Jay. Cronus intends to strike us when we are weakest, and the Olympians might have to turn to all out war if we can't defend the city against him.'

'The gods are preparing to fight? No! It's _our _destiny to stop him. We can't fail or risk the gods' exposure.'

'Then we have to hurry home. We have to warn the others and prepare.'

_The others._ The team he was no longer a part of. Although he'd never openly admit it, it was never fear or weakness he felt when they met Cronus in the field. It was always pure adrenaline. And he'd missed what being alive felt like.

'I'll get you home in no time. Don't worry.'

The Brownstone coordinates were permanently stored in each PMR, and Jay's _Discovery _was making quick time now with the wind behind them. Odie had messaged each member with a distress signal, alerting them of what awaited them. He made no mention of his meeting with Jay, upon his request.

'What are you going to do? How are we meant to alert the people? We have to protect them too,' Jay asked over his shoulder, whilst at the helm.

Odie was rapidly hitting buttons on his PMR, its antenna extended to full reach. 'I've been trying to hack into the town's radar system, and pretend that something unfriendly is incoming. The alarms would then sound and everyone runs to find shelter, keeping the streets clear for us. However, there's only limited things one can do on a PMR device. I really need my laptop. How long until we can dock?'

'We've sighted land, and the wind is behind us. We'll be there in under 10 minutes.'

The moment he spoke, they saw smoke burst dramatically to the city's north. 'I hope that'll be soon enough.'

* * *

**Just a side note, I went by the 'official' Greek names for the Grae sisters, Deino, Pephredo and Enyo for Cronus' confrontation in ****_Time Flies _****(Chapter 12), but here have them called Alarm, Dread and Horror as they are named by Odie in the show. **

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it, and leave a review if you'd like! **

**Ebony **


	15. Father Chaos

**Chapter Fifteen– Father Chaos **

**Ta-DA! This update is a little quicker than usual! Thank you everyone for the feedback on the last chapter; to say it's been a while was an understatement and it was ****_very _****encouraging to have such nice comments about it, particularly from HoneyGoddess57 and XV13 - thank you both so much.**

* * *

As the _Discovery _pulled up alongside the New Olympia jetty, Odie bolted off, whilst Jay frantically knotted ropes to secure the yacht. He didn't have to run far, as a bright orange truck screamed to a halt where the pier met the road. Herry, temporarily ignoring the current pandemonium around them, picked up Odie in a tight embrace, and gushed at the return of his friend.

'Herry! C'mon man! We haven't got time for that right now!' Odie's feet finally returned to ground, and he began massaging his back where Herry had squeezed him too hard. Herry's grin dropped however, as Jay appeared on deck, having tied off. Odie, recognising the palpable tension, attempted to push Herry back, 'We don't have time for that either! Guys, we've got to get to the school!'

Herry, obviously disgruntled, retracted his two fists, and beckoned them both to hurry into his truck. Jay, hesitant and silent, buckled up in the back, with Odie riding passenger seat.

The streets were sights of turmoil, the sooty grey sky set alight by the billowing masses of fire and smoke. Odie's plan was unnecessary, as the city's radar had already sounded the wailing alarm, matching the screeches of civilians as they fled from the streets. There was several small explosions, with the resulting debris and unnerving tremors causing more panic and terror.

'Where is everyone currently?' Jay dared to speak up from the back seat.

'We're heading back to the school, while Archie and Atlanta are holding the fort in the park until we can meet them,' Herry spoke surprisingly calmly, whilst dodging and weaving through people and other cars, aggressively honking the horn several times a minute.

'And Theresa and Neil?'

Herry shot daggers through the rear-view mirror. 'I dropped Theresa a couple of blocks from the park on my way to pick up Odie. And I suspect Neil is chatting up some cute models in Paris at the moment.'

'Neil's in Paris?'

'London, New York, Paris. Who knows? Walked out on us a fortnight ago for a modelling contract.'

'He left the group for a modelling contract?' Jay sounded distressed.

'People have left for less,' came a solemn reply, and the conversation was killed.

As they pulled up to Olympus High, a huge booming laughter sounded from the hockey field. Two giants, one orange, the other a earthy green, were amusing themselves by chasing the squealing junior boys, and blocking their escape. Herry immediately leapt to action, 'You guys go inside. I'll deal with these two.'

He jumped the fence, cracked his knuckles and beckoned, 'Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?' quietly praying to Zeus, Ares, Hercules and any other god who would hear him that his strength would not fail him now as the giants charged at him.

It didn't.

* * *

'Archie! Behind you!' Atlanta screeched at her partner, herself currently occupied with her own cyclops, attempting to squash her with his giant club.

The Warrior backflipped and greeted a screeching harpy with a slash of his Hephaestus whip across her face. She managed to outmanoeuvre him several times, her agility spinning him in all directions. A low dive landed Archie flat on his rear, groaning before a final flick of his wrist latched his whip around her talons.

'Gotcha!' He beamed, glancing over at the red-head to share his success. Atlanta was flat on her back, the Cyclops' foot pinning down her body and his club raised above his head.

'ATLANTA!' Archie shouted, his grin plummeting. Before he could let go of the whip and race to her defence, the heavy club came crashing down.

'Oh no you don't,' came a spunky call, as nun-chucks tangled around the club and the beast's wrist. Theresa delivered a mighty roundhouse kick to the back of its knee, and the creature tumbled in a heap. Atlanta was breathing heavily, and was hoisted to her feet by her female companion. Archie exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding, the harpy still tugging against him.

'Don't let go of that thing, Arch. Took you long enough to catch her. Thought I was gonna have to step in and help,' teased Atlanta, back to her normal self.

As he began tugging the creature down toward him, it lost all resistance and with a shriek, collapsed to the ground. Atlanta had her wrist laser crossbow extended, 'It'll stop her from flying away for a few hours at least.' With the resulting glare, she shrugged, 'What, you got any better ideas? We're out of rope.'

They had a total of seven magical creatures already defeated, either tied up or knocked firmly unconscious.

'Good timing, Rees,' Atlanta puffed to her friend.

'Hey, what can I say? I have a sense for it,' the psychic shrugged, nonchalantly.

'I'll say. Where's Herry? Is he on his way?'

'We were headed here to meet you both when he got a message from Odie. He's at the docks and needed to get back to the school,' Theresa replied. She remained silent on the other presence her senses had recognised; one warm and familiar and strong.

'Odie's back? smiled Atlanta.

'It was nice of him to end his vacation to come help us defend the world from invasion,' smirked Archie. 'And hopefully he brings more rope.'

* * *

Inside the school buildings, the walls shook with the exterior tremors, several lunch tables and chairs tipping. Jay was thankful that it was out-of-school hours, with only the hockey team remaining, as they ran through the empty corridors toward the janitor's closet.

Through the portal, the Olympians were preparing for war. Ares was tightening his greaves, Artemis testing her bow, Hermes fluttering about in a panic, delivering messages and checking his lists. Hera was garbed in her golden corset and busy helping Zeus secure his metal chest-plate when she noticed the pair.

'Ah, I knew you would return to us at one stage, Jay. But I am afraid this is no longer your battle to fight.' Zeus smiled at her thankfully as she finished with his armour, and he left to talk with Athena.

'It doesn't matter who's battle it is. Cronus is out there and he'll destroy the whole city if we don't help!'

'The Oracle's prophecy might have been fulfilled, and henceforth the future is untold. You may all very well die if you face Cronus now.'

'We could have died _any_ time we fought him! We didn't take the Prophecy for granted. Every move, every battle was dangerous!' Jay was getting more and more worked up. For the weeks he had spent numb in despair and loneliness, the feeling of purpose and leadership were beginning to reawaken in his body.

'I know I'm no longer part of the team-' Odie's head snapped around dramatically to that, his eyes abnormally enlarged by his glasses, 'but I'm the descendant of Jason, the leader and the warrior. My blood won't let me sit by and watch from the sidelines. I want to help… I _need _to help.'

'Jayson…' Hera sighed. '_We've_ sat by for too long, allowing teenagers to fight a Titan because the Oracle foretold it. It's our turn now. We have all agreed.'

'_I_ don't agree! We can't risk your exposure! And you haven't fought in millennia!'

'Heh heh. Don't worry. We're ready,' grinned Hephaestus, stroking a dangerous looking firearm that purred in his arms.

Odie quivered, pulling on the leader's shirt, 'Jay, I don't think we should come between the gods and their weapons.'

Weapon.

Not a _person_.

A weapon.

Invincibility. Weapon to weapon. Man to man.

A weapon that could defeat immortality.

'Ares, we need to take a look at your armoury.'

* * *

Theresa was marvelling at how civil her babysitting was going. Archie and Atlanta were _almost _behaving normally, debating at a reasonable decibel level, competing over their victories and laughing at the other's mistakes. She had even witnessed a slight smirk on both of their lips at one stage, before they had once more dissolved into squabbling.

A few more dozen creatures and beasts had made their way into their midst, coming in disorganised waves and seemingly attracted to the scent of blood that lingered where they were. Theresa always sensed them first, before Atlanta's nose would detect a rotten odour. Archie would promptly joke about Atlanta's hygiene, before strategising for battle. Corpses of the fallen littered the open park grounds, whilst many - some unconscious, others alive and wriggling - were roped to the trees that bordered the field's edge. It was through the trees that the next figure appeared.

Penny's slim frame came into view, as she casually jogged across to meet them, with a friendly wave. 'Oh goodie, another monster. Who's going to take this one?' muttered an seething Atlanta.

Archie's head snapped around, an accusing and indignant glare worn on his face. 'What in Hades is your problem? She's just jogging over!'

'Why does she have to be here? She should be inside, taking cover like all the other frightened civilians!' Atlanta barked back, indifferent to whether the girl in question could hear her or not.

'She's part of the team, Atlanta! She's supposed to be out here, fighting _with_ us!'

'Oh fighting with us! Oh that's right!' Atlanta purred with sarcasm. 'She must have been off fighting elsewhere then, that's why she was late. How many has she killed already, huh? What, eleven? Five? One?' Penny was standing by Theresa now, observing them argue. 'She hasn't even brought any weapons, Archie!'

Penny stepped forward to retaliate, before Theresa's arms interrupted and held her back, dragging her away from the two hotheads, kicking and muttering under her breath.

'Big deal! So she doesn't fight like us!'

'No one fights like us, Archie,' she replied softly, her eyes cast downward.

'_Us_,' Archie mused. 'I wonder what happened to that.'

'_She _happened to that,' Atlanta's fire returned, her head indicating to the blonde currently occupied with Theresa's restraints.

'No, don't start. Penny wasn't the problem. _You_ know what the problem is, Atlanta.'

Her amused eyebrow perked upwards, daring him to continue.

'You don't trust me. You don't trust yourself. You were whisked away by whatever feelings you had, however momentary or real, and then you got _scared_ when it all became too much to deal with. You were scared because I love you too much, and you don't care enough to take the risk,' Archie's heavy eyes bore down on Atlanta, his hands and body language distressed and desperate.

She almost wilted under the weight. _Almost. _

'Guys, as much as I love primal scream therapy, I think we have something a bit bigger to deal with right now,' Theresa interrupted as she approached, dragging Penny along in a headlock. Their eyes gazed around, and caught sight of her concerns. The Titan of their nightmares was approaching, armoured in darkness and ready for war. At his back beasts bigger than they had already faced, and by his sides, there he was, again and again and again.

Seven Cronuses stalked their way towards them, their manic laughter echoing.

* * *

'Jay? What are we looking for? We've ransacked Ares' armoury dozens of times before.' Odie was stumbling through rows of weapons, attempting to follow his leader through the clutter. Herry popped his head around the corner, startling Odie and prompting him to cause a hoard of long-pikes to fall to the floor. He gave a nervous chuckle at Ares' obvious displeasure and departure, whilst Herry sheepishly helped him clean up.

'I went to see the Oracle years ago. It didn't make sense for him to predict Cronus' defeat at _our_ hands. I mean, how could it? How could seven teenagers take down an immortal Titan?' Jay monologued, stepping over various crates and pairs of sandals. 'So I went to him, and he told me that, '_No person could defeat immortality_'. It's plagued me all these years, all those certain victories turned to failures, his narrow escapes to our perfectly devised plans. When all that time, the answer was just in front of us,' Jay's eye caught a betraying glint of bronze, and he turned to burrow behind the various layers of shields and helmets in his path.

'So if no person can defeat an immortal, what are we doing here? I hardly think any of these old-school toys are going to help us,' questioned Odie, still struggling to move about the room without bumping into something.

'What are you looking for Jay? Is there something here that will help us?' asked Herry, whom had put aside his personal grudge and was obligingly collecting weapons into his arms. He tossed a coiled rope to Odie, almost knocking him off balance.

Both of their eyes glanced to Jay across the room, awaiting further instruction. There he was, smoothly unsheathing the blade from its caging. Herry's breath caught in his throat. Even in the darkened room and amongst the mess, Jay had never looked more magnificent or fit to lead, fluidly slashing the open air, testing the balance of the blade, and contemplating the ancient markings upon the metal.

'_The weight of everlasting and divine victory,_' he read aloud.

Odie rushed forward, wanting to inspect the weapon, and meanwhile knocking into a chariot. It threatened to topple on its side and bring down an entire wall display, when a hand swiftly appeared and propped everything back into position.

With a cheery, yet plainly anxious grin, Neil smoothed his hair, 'If you're going to face Cronus again, I thought you might need a little bit of luck on your side.'

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Already partly written the next instalment, so fingers and toes crossed that I can keep up with the momentum and not leave you all too long between posts! Thank you again to those leaving reviews - they definitely seem to be helping me write more quickly! **

**EbonyK **


End file.
